I'll be with you for all the time
by Artemisa
Summary: Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir share a strange kind of frienship, but how did they meet? Slash, Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: Yup, another story about the objects of my obsession: Legolas, Elladan and Elrhoir! I have written some stories about them (and finished any, but I swear by my Star that I will) but in all they have been already friends, so prepare to read.... The Zero Story!! -  How the twins lords of Rivendell became friends of the Prince of Mirkwood and how those three became to be the worst headache to their fathers and all the elven nations - In this story will be more hints about the relation they really share because as I've said in my other stories it is not clear if they are just friends or lovers (a three some) As always this is Slash (male X male couples, can you guess who? In one of my stories I've already said -) also it will be sweatdropping and facefaulting (I love it)

English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

A little thing you need to know is that the twins are four hundred years older than Legolas (who, by the way, is the heir and only child of Thranduil and have no mother). And that here only exist three elven realms: Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorién. Celebrían (twins' mother) had already gone to the Grey Heavens

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Prologue

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, identical puzzled green eyes, then they looked at his father and finally when the lord of Imladris gave no answer, they looked at Erestor and Glorfindel who just returned the glance

"Father..." they said simultaneously 

"I know this is unexpected, it surprised me too. But Galadriel and Celeborn are right, we are facing one of the worst moments of our history, humans and dwarfs are trying to kill us all because they fear us more than ever. We think that this is not going to take long but meanwhile we need to protect our race and we can not if we are separated because of foolish misunderstandings"

            Autumn made Rivendell an almost unreal place, and the elves who lived there knew it, but unfortunately the lord of that magical realm, his twin sons and his two advisers couldn't appreciate it. A messenger from the Golden Woods arrived a day ago bringing a surprising letter from his lords. Galadriel and Celeborn were worried for all the attacks that the elves were victims of, and so they had call for the lord of Imladris and the King of Mirkwood, knowing that the only place that the three elven nations could have a council in peace was in Lorién

"Foolish misunderstandings?" Elladan said raising and eyebrow 

"That was Galadriel calls it" Elrond nodded 

"So you are leaving" Elrohir declared, Elrond nodded again

"As I have told you Glorfindel and Erestor are coming with me, and here is the second thing I wanted you to know. You two are coming too" The twins pouted and Elrond rolled his eyes

"By the Valar, please grow up. You are going to Lorién and I expect that you act like my heirs and not like two little elflings misbehaving in their grandmother's realm. Understood?" again the twins pouted making Elrond sighed and Glorfindel and Erestor sweatdrop.

            *****

In Mirkwood, King Thranduil was having quite the same discussion with his heir. 

"It is your responsibility as the heir prince!" knowing that if he kept discussing with his father like that he wouldn't get to any results, Legolas did the only thing he could in that situation.

"Father " he started seriously, with all the elegance and royalty for he was known of, and then he threw himself to Thranduil arms with big puppy blue eyes "Please let me stay! I'm begging you! Don't this to me!" The king sweatdroped  

"Legolas don't be melodramatic" 

            Outside the throne hall, the guards were almost choking for laughing, they knew what was going on in there, for the prince's personality was well know, and although everyone knew that Legolas was one of the best warriors in Middle Earth as well as one the fairest and elegant, they also knew about his crazy way of behaving. All the Mirkwood elves loved their prince and they didn't doubt that the king loved his son too (although Legolas always drove him crazy) but there was something that bother them all: Legolas' eyes. They were of a rare kind of blue mixed with gray and they mirrored all the passion that he had for life, but in the deep of that joyful sight there was an incredible and painful loneliness.

"Anyway " Thranduil continue after managing to get Legolas sited at least in one of the throne arms. "What are you plotting now?"

"Me?" Legolas pointed himself with hurt eyes "Father, you hurt my feelings"

"Do you really think that I'm going to believe that you want to stay home? You have always loved Lothlorién. Besides... Legolas I am asking you to come with me, Galadriel told in her letter that Rivendell has been summoned too. And I really don't like the idea of meeting Elrond, but he will be there, and I want to him to meet you, to meet my heir" 

"Then I will go father"  Legolas said standing up and leaving the king alone "I will prepare my things"

            When the prince went out he found the guards in position bowing at him when he passed. He sighed grinning.

            TBC...

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter I

Imladris' elves arrived sooner than the people of Thranduil for Rivendel was closer to Lorién. Haldir and his patrol, always guarding the western borders of the golden Woods, greet them cheerfully happy to see them again. 

"My lords won't see you until Thranduil and his people arrive" explained Haldir while guiding them through the woods to Elrond. The blond elf was a little uncomfortable for having to tell that message to the great lord 

"I can understand" said Elrond "Thranduil won't take it too well, he will be offended"

"Not to mention that he will think that you were plotting something" Elrohir added grinning 

"Yes, that too" Elrond said sighing. He was very tensed for the meeting, he hadn't seen the Mirkwood King since the end of the Las Alliance and every intent of contact was follow only by silence or harsh words. Not that he had tried to contact him much anyway.  He turned to see his sons that were chatting with Haldir about the pranks they had been doing, the blond elf just warning them not to dare play pranks on him this time and Elrond couldn't do anything but grin. This was the first time that his sons will see the blond king as well as the first time that they will see the blond king AND their father together and this worried him for he always loosed control with Thranduil and he didn't want the twins watching him lose control; besides there was another thing...

"Elladan, Elrhoir I want to speak with you"  Elrond said once they were in their rooms. The twins looked at each other surprised and followed their father to his chambers

"Do you think he already knows?" Elrohir whispered

"No, how could he? He doesn't expect us to play our jokes so soon" Elladan whispered in return. Elrond froze in the middle of the corridor sweatdroping. Of course he had heard what they said, he was used to it. He turned to see at the twins who smiled innocently, shocking his head he continue walking. 

"Enter and close the door" he said when they reach his rooms. After doing it the twins sat one on each arm of a big chair, very close as always.

"Listen to me, this is a very serious thing as well as important and I don't want any problems. It is for sure that Thranduil's son Legolas is coming as well"

"It won't be strange, after all we come with you" Elladan said

"Would you let me finish?" 

"Please" Elladan smiled sheepishly

 "Thank you" the lord said sarcastically "You have heard about him as I am sure he has heard about you and I don't want any troubles with him. Nor challenge, taunting, teasing, joking, fighting, arguing or anything that might break this unstable moment of peace. Do you understand?"

"Father, we are not little eflings" Elladan said

"Some times I doubt it." Both twins facefoulted

"Father..."

" Understood?"

 "Yes father" both said pouting

"Good. You may go." But before the twins could leave the room they heard the well-known word spoken with authority and seriousness  "Behave"

"Always father" Elladan said grinning, Elrond just sighed deeply

            *****

            On the road, Thranduil was trying to calm himself. Here he was heading to a council where he will see, after many centuries. One of the responsible of his Father's dead. Or so he thought. He will need all his self control to not jump to Elrond's heart and trespassing it with his sword. He looked at Legolas, who was riding next to him. The usual merriment of his son was replace for a pensive glance, usually he would be enjoying the sounds of the birds and rivers as well as he would be admiring all the beauty of his surroundings but his glance seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Legolas" he called to his son, but the prince didn't seem to hear. He was thinking that finally he would met one of the elves that caused his grandfather's dead and so much pain to his father and he didn't know how he will react. And he will met his sons as well. He had heard just the necessary to acknowledge their existence and that was that they weren't just twins but best friends to each other, four hundred years older than him and very skilful swordsmen who had been hunting orcs obsessively since they took their mother prisoner, nothing more.

"Legolas" Thranduil said a little louder squeezing his son's arm. Legolas jumped

"Yes father?" 

"What are you thinking?"

"Plotting anything, I can assure you" Legolas said quickly. Thranduil laughed, just leave his son to cheer his mood.

"I wasn't thinking that Legolas." The king raised an eyebrow 

"Oh. Well, never mind then"

"What were you thinking?" the king asked again

"In all this situation."

"Be more explicit. I don't want to get every word out of you as usual" Legolas smiled sadly, he didn't like to talk about his worries especially when he was sure that his father had his own.

"Look! The woods of Lothlorién! We are close, I will go ahead" and whispering some words to his horse, they went running. The king sighed, again Legolas manage to remain silent with his worries. 

            ***** 

            The eastern guardians of Lorién met the Mirkwood elves two nights after the elves of Rivendel arrived. They were very happy to see his friends for Thranduil people and especially his son visited them very often.  Nianthar, who had the same position as Haldir but in the East, explained to Thranduil what Haldir told Elrond. This was taken with much pleasure and lighted visibly the king's mood. Legolas smiled, of course Galadriel and Celeborn would do something like that.

            Nianthar guided the guests through the Woods smiling while looking at his friends of the dark wood. Rivendel's elves appreciated their realm but the Mirkwood elves understood better what a tree whispered and they felt more akin with them. Especially with the young prince, for they knew that he had a special connection with the trees... every kind of tree.  

            It didn't took long to reach the tree houses were the elves lived, of course the royal family would be staying in the highest tree, the same were Galadriel and Celeborn lived and where Elrond and his sons were already. 

And when Thranduil and Legolas started climbing the stairs they met Elrond and the twins. Every elf stopped breathing looking nervous at both elven lords who just stared at each other with intensity, for the recognition was immediately.

TBC...

Please, don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long! But at last I manage to write another chapter of this, hope you enjoy! And thanks a lot for the reviews! They really meant a lot to me.

English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter II

            Nobody said nothing but thought everything. Elrond and Thranduil didn't looked away from the other, blue and gray eyes locked in deadly hate. 

            The twins and Legolas looked with surprise at each of their fathers, for they had never seen anything like that and neither of them knew what was going to happen, finally, after some time the princes manage to take away their glance from the kings and noticed each other.

            The first thing the prince of Mirkwood realized was that the twins were indeed physically identical, but somehow he could saw there was a subtle difference between them, a difference he couldn't explain. He then notice their eyes, pools of intense green emerald with a hint of mischief and happiness, although there was also sadness. It was evident that they were really close.

            The twins, on the other hand, looked at the blond prince discovering immediately the hint of loneliness he was know for, despite how hard Legolas always tried to hide it. For Elladan and Elrohir, the younger prince looked rather innocent, childish, but they put the thought aside, for if the rumors were true he was a terrible warrior. 

            As their fathers, neither of them said anything and so the tension grew. 

"Welcome to Lothlorién King Thranduil and Prince Legolas" a melodious voice broke the almost suffocating atmosphere. "I hope your journey was free of troubles" looking at Celeborn at the same time both lords bowed respectfully. The elder Lord returned the courtesy. Galadriel, who was next to him, however kept looking pass the rulers of Mirkwood and Imladris with palpable interest. The princes hadn't had even acknowledge of their arriving. 

"And so the sons are as stubborn as the fathers" she said at last "but without the wisdom of their elders" this time the three princes did look at them. Legolas knelt respectfully

"I am sorry, my lady and my lord" he said meaning it. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend the elves that had treated him as one of their family. Galadriel then turned to look at her grandchildren.

"We are sorry grandmother, grandfather" the bowed meaningfully "for being so disrespectfully" pleased Celeborn and Galadriel turned their attention to the lords.

"We will talk tomorrow about all our problems, for tonight we will dine together leaving the troubles away" Galadriel said

"Haldir will take you to your rooms" Celeborn continue "you can return to you duties Nianthar"

"Haldir!" Legolas said cheering up instantly, he had missed his friend and victim a lot. 

"Please young one, try to keep him save for once ... At least until tomorrow" Galadriel said amused looking at Haldir, who hide his fondly glance for the prince behind a terrified one. With that the Lords of Lorién left.

            Not wanting to give time for anything else to happen, the western guardian guided quickly Thranduil and Legolas. When the King of Mirkwood passed Elrond, another deadly glance crossed between them. As for Legolas and the twins, the glance they threw to each other was rather different for they had found some feeling of recognition.

"At least they manage to keep control this time" Glorfindel said relaxing from above, in the tree from they had witness everything

"Yes, but for how long?" Erestor said releasing the breath he had been holding 

            *****

"Twin souls?" Celeborn asked amazed 

"Or soul triad, as you wish to see it" Galadriel said with a gesture. "The point is that those three elflings share an uncommon bond"

"The heirs of Imlaris and the heir of Mirkwood being friends.... Surely their fathers are going to be enchanted" the lord said sarcastically 

"It will be quite a performance to see" Galadriel agreed "But the young ones will had first to put aside all the animosity their fathers had put on them"

"It will be difficult, they even not know each other, and to tell the true I doubt they want to"

"Their Destiny is already written, but not even I can tell what it will be"

            *****

"I had missed you a lot Haldir!" Legolas said happily as they follow the guardian 

"Well young one, I had missed you as well... sometimes" Haldir said teasing, Legolas pouted. "Maybe we can take a walk until is time for diner, of course if it is alright with you Majesty" he added looking at Thranduil

"Of course" the king said kind of absently. Legolas knew his father didn't want his son to see how frustrated he was and until he had manage to regain complete control he wanted to be alone, so he was glad that Haldir had suggest that walk, unlike his father he didn't wanted to be alone. "The story of my live" Legolas thought "I do not want to be alone, but I always am"

            They walked through the Golden Woods heading to the Celebrant River, as always, the sight was beautiful and magical and it eased the prince's heart. Haldir told him what he had been doing, not wanting to include anything about the twins. It torn Haldir's heart to know that the three elves for he cared most, among his brothers and Lords, of course, were meant to be enemies because of something that happened before they were born. 

"You know... I missed this place more than other times" Legolas said suddenly

"That is because since the last time you were here has been longer than other times. Usually you do not take that long"

"This are difficult times, the roads are not save for us anymore"

"It will come to an end. All this foolish behavior of the humans and dwarves will be stop and then we will be free to cross Middle Earth as we used to"

"And then, you have definitely have to visit us in Mirkwood!"

"We will see. Last time I was there, you played worse pranks on me than here"

"We can resolve that"

"Really? Have you found another poor soul to be your favorite victim?"

"Of course not!" Legolas eyes shone impishly and Haldir rolled his eyes "But I can think in worse pranks to play on you here than in Mirkwood"

"Cynic"

"Sure!" Haldir rolled his eyes again. It was then when they noticed that Rumil was approaching running.

"Glad I find you" Haldir's younger brother said "and alive" he added teasingly. Legolas chuckled.

"What is it Rumil?" the guardian asked 

"Well... we need your help"

"We?" Haldir raised an eyebrow

"Orophin and I"

"Why? What ails you? Has something happen on the borders?" 

"No, no... Do not be paranoiac!" Rumil complained

"He has the fault" Haldir said pointing to Legolas who rolled his eyes. "Then what is the matter?"

"Orophin... he... well to said it simply he is stuck" Legolas start chuckling

"Where?"

"In a tree"

"WHAT?" he turned to look at Legolas

"I have nothing to do with this" the prince shocked his head

"The twins" Haldir murmured to himself so quietly that not even Legolas and Rumil were able to hear him, but unlike Legolas who was clueless, Rumil knew that his brother had guess who were the responsible.

"I do not want to leave you" Haldir said "but it seems that I need to go and rescue my brother, since my other brother is unable to"

"Now, wait a moment" Rumil complained "If you knew how he is actually stuck, you would not say that."

"Fine, fine... I said nothing" Haldir said raising his hand to stop his brother.

"Worry not for me. Is not that I will get lost"  The two Lothlorién elves bowed to the prince and left running and arguing among themselves.

"Quite amusing" Legolas thought. To tell the truth, the last thing Legolas wanted was to be alone, but he could never admit that. He had never done and never will. Sighing he started walking again, he didn't want to return yet, for he wanted to give his father some more time and he was close to river anyway.

            *****

"Run faster Ro!" Elladan said to his brother while the two of them were running while five elves were chasing after them. The twins had left their father with his thoughts not wanting to disturbed him, so they were walking calmly sharing their thoughts without words as they used to, when they heard a shout and then a curse, and what a curse by the way.

"By the Valar Dan!" Elrohir said stopping abruptly "We left the honey robe trap prepared and working"

"We will be in so much troubles. We better go, I will not want to bother father right now"

"Although Grandmother and Grandfather will be very amused" and so they had started running, but soon three friends of Orophin were chasing them demanding to release his friend. They ran to their favorite spot: the Celebrant River for they had the habit to take a boat and row away.  

            When they reach the river they agilely jump in one of the boats and started rowing.

"What in the name of the Valar are you doing?!" a melodically yet annoyed voice startle them. Turning around they met Legolas' blue-grayish eyes.

Please, don't forget to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. So sorry to all of you, this chapter took longer than expected, but at last here it is. The next won't take this long. 

PokethePenguin: I know, I know, I take too long, but hope you like this chapter.

Ember: :grins evilly: I just love cliffhangers! 

Rogue Souls: A cookie? Better a Legolas or a twin don't you think? Now that if you give me the three, I won't complain :grins: 

Susan: It took longer than expected, but here it is at last.

Madmaddie: Keep reading, keep reading (and reviewing of course)

Legethien: I'm so glad to hear that you like my story that much, is one of the best things you can say to writer and with this YOU made my day.

The evil witch queen: Wow! You read my mind (more or less :grins:) 

Tinnual: I promise I won't leave anyone of my stories without ending, just have a little patience with the chaotic of me.  Hope you like this chapter.

          : Thanks a lot. Your review meant a lot to me :blushes: A little detail, I don't mind anonymous reviews (as long as they are polite, you'll be surprise how many the rude coward  people is out there) and you are one of my best, but I'll really be glad if I can address you with a name.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter III

"What in the name of the Valar are you doing?!" a melodically yet annoyed voice startle them. Turning around they met Legolas' blue-grayish eyes.

"What in the name of the Valar are you doing HERE?!" they asked in return and in unison.

"You have to answer me first, since you are the ones who are kidnapping me!" 

"What?!" both twins shouted

"We did not even know you were here" Elladan said annoyed as well

"We will have to row back" Elrohir said sighing

"I think not Ro. Look at that" the five elves who were chasing them had reach the border of the river and were taking a boat as well. Everybody always enjoyed chasing the twins, and this elves were not the exception, anyway they knew Rumil will go and find Haldir, they both will help Orophin and then they too will joined the chasing.

"Too late" Elrohir agree, putting the oar aside

"Maybe we can throw him to the river" Elladan suggested

"I want you to try. We will see who ends in the river" Legolas said defiantly

"We are two" Elrohir said crossing his arms

"You are Noldor" Legolas said raising one elegant eyebrow.

"Retract!" Elladan shouted furiously 

"Force me"

"Fine!" the twins said and started to fight with the blond prince. Orophin's friends looked worriedly at the scene, no one wanting to take part on it for they were fond of the three princes. Finally they decided it was better to tell Haldir or even the Lords, so they went away praying to Elbereth that nothing happen.

            Meanwhile, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were fighting eagerly, not wanting the other to believe the other weak. The twins didn't like to fight two against one, but after what Legolas had said they didn't mind at all. On his part Legolas was indeed a ferocious warrior and was going to be an opponent difficult to defeat.

            The fight ended when, despite all the soft movements of the elves, the boat turn up side down sending the three princes to the water, that was quite deep for they were already far away the shores. 

"Are you alright Ro?" Elladan said looking for his twin

"Yes, and you?" 

"Fine" it was then when a drop got Elladan's attention "It is raining"

"How perspicacious" Legolas said sarcastically 

"No one asked you"

"Just the same" Legolas added

"Leave him alone Dan" Elrohir called "It is raining hard and it can be dangerous if we stay in the water" Elladan nodded and went to help his twin to look for the oars leaving Legolas there. The twins searched for the oars for a long time diving for longer periods of time as they had no results. It was on one occasion that they could saw Legolas diving as well. The rain fell harder and the calm waters started to be rather aggressive, the waves started carrying the boat away.

"Dan! The boat" suddenly the boat hit with something and it started returning to them.

"What...?" but Elladan's question became obvious when they spotted Legolas carrying the boat.

"Did you lost something?" the blond elf asked a little impishly. His nature after all was merry. Neither of the twins knew what to say and almost a small smile betrayed their facade. The storm was getting worse.

"We have to continue searching the oars" Elladan said at last

"But we can not leave the boat again" Elrohir complained "And it will be useless if only one of us look for them" 

"You two can go" Legolas shouted so the twins could hear him "I will take care of the boat" 

"Fine" the twins agree, trusting the prince immediately. To tell the truth, Legolas expected to have to convince them to trust him, so the behavior of the Noldor elves took him by surprise and for unknown reasons warmed his heart.

            It passed a long time, the twins diving and emerging to the surface constantly but without success, while Legolas fought to remain on the surface without letting go of the boat. The three were getting tired, their limbs feeling heavier and heavier with each second.

"It is useless, by this time the storm must have taken the oars far away" Elrohir shouted.

"Go under the boat" Legolas said suddenly

"What?"

"You heard me, go under the boat"

"What for?"

"We can not reach the shores and if we continue like this we will be too exhausted to keep floating. If we get into the boat we will not have to fight the storm as hard and it will be a shelter from the rain."

"Agree" Elladan nodded and the three dived again, this time to emerge under the boat.

***** 

"This is not good" Celeborn said worried "And the storm will not improve things"

"We will go and look for them, my lord" Haldir offered.

"Yes go, but take care" Galadriel said, then she turned to her husband "Elrond and Thranduil will not take this very good and it is more likely that they will go themselves to look for their sons"

"Just those three manage to put themselves in danger in Lothlorién" Celeborn said sighing. He prayed to the Valar that his two kindred grandsons and the one he loved like one although they were not blood related were alright.

            Of course the lord and the king didn't take good the notice. Storming simultaneously out of their respective rooms covered in their cloaks they went out to look to their sons. Glorfindel and Erestor had heard the notice from Haldir and had gone with the guardians on the searching. Celeborn deciding that it was better if he went with them, kissed his wife and followed the other two rulers.

*****  

"It is cold" Elrohir said shivering under the water

"Indeed" Elladan agree and he turned to the prince of Mirkwood, who somehow manage to keep his face straight and without emotion. Only his eyes reveled what he was feeling.

"You are freezing also" The older twin said to Legolas

"Do not even try to deny it" Elrohir finished 

"Well, what if I am?"

"Nothing, we did not say it to bother you" Legolas looked at them intensely and then looked away. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Do you think Orophin was able to get free before the storm?" Elrohir asked his brother 

"I hope so, if not we will have to face a very angry AND wet elf" Legolas listen to them barely for he was feeling very tired. His right shoulder, that had used to stop the boat when his hands couldn't, was aching and the movement of the water didn't help things. He rested his head on one of the corners of the boat and closed his eyes. He started to sink.

"What are you doing?" Elladan asked when he saw Legolas going into the water, but became alarmed when he notice that the elf was not diving but sinking. "Legolas!" he shouted while he and Elrohir swam to him. The shout manage to wake Legolas, but before he could move to remain on the surface two pair of slim yet strong arms were holding him.

"What were you thinking!" Elladan grabbed him from his shoulders and started shaking him "Do you not know even how to survive in a situation like this?" Legolas bite his lip at the hot pain that crossed his arm, he bite it so hard that it started bleeding.

"Dan, wait I think you are hurting him" Elrohir said

"What?" Elladan turned to look puzzled to his brother, then again to the prince "Legolas what is wrong?"

"Nothing" Legolas said licking the blood. "Let me go"

"Legolas if you not tell us, I am going to sink you" 

"Just try it" The prince said angry

"He did not mean it in the wrong way!" Elrohir spoke quickly before the prince could do something aggressive "He always acts like that when he is worry. He says the same things to me when I do not want to tell him were I am hurt"

"Really?" The fair face of the blond prince turned to see Elrohir with surprise, all the anger forgotten. Both twins smiled at the curious look in Legolas' eyes.

"Yes"

"And what do you do?" he said suddenly accepting Elladan's support, although he was fully awake now.

"I do him what he treat me with. In this case I will sink him" Elrohir said smiling impishly at his brother. Legolas smiled a little and tried to sink the older twin.

"Ro you will pay for this!" Elladan said indignant when he manage to came from under the water. Legolas laughed, a crystal and ethereal laugh. The twins looked at each other smiling. They never imagine how pleasant it will be the son of Thranduil's laugh.

"Yes well, and then he tell me what is wrong" Elladan said then. "So... we are waiting"

"Well..." Legolas was still doubting. He had never liked to admit that he had indeed been hurt.

"Oh no, if you play with our rules, you have to follow them all" Elrohir said "You now have to tell us" for some reason, Legolas enjoyed been included in the twins' world.

"Is my right shoulder. It hurts" he admitted. Elladan got closet to take a look

"Can I?" he asked pointing to Legolas' tunic and shirt, Legolas nodded. The older twin removed the tunic and handed it to his twin, he then pull the silk shirt so he could see the injure. A purple bluish spot was forming on the pale and soft skin. "Legolas! How did you do that?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes!" both twins yelled. Silence evolved them and then the three laughed. When they stop they looked at each other. Sighing Legolas told them.

"Why you did not say anything?" Elrohir said.

"It would not had change anything, would it?"

"No, but..."

"Besides, will you have say something?"

"No" the twins admitted.

" Anyway we can not do anything about it right now, so Elrohir, can you hand me my tunic? I do not want someone to find us and think that you two are taking advantage of me" Legolas said teasingly

"What?"  

"It could be the other way, you know" Elrohir said helping him putting on his blue tunic.

"No" Elladan said with an impish smile "He looks too innocent and too childish to do that"

"What?!" It was Legolas turn to feel indignant. Both twins laughed.

"But as innocent as he looks he is quite ferocious" Elrohir said showing them his arm and a reddish gash. "You are quite skillful with that little dagger of yours"

"Sorry" Legolas said surprising everybody, including himself, for the way he said it, it was clearly that he meant it.

"Well, we hurt you too" Elladan said ashamed. Legolas shoved his hand giving the subject no importance. Elladan frowned, for he could saw that the younger prince's hand was getting bluish. 

"You know, I am feeling a little tired" Elrohir commented.

"Do not dare to close your eyes Ro" Elladan warned him. He was feeling tired too. Outside their shield they could heard that rain wasn't diminishing, on the contrary by the way the water was waving, it has just become worse.

***** 

"If Legolas is hurt because the irresponsible behavior of your brats, you will pay Peredhil!" Thranduil said while running in the river direction.

"Watch you words Oropherion, you should know better than threaten me" responded Elrond angrily and not stopping

"Stop both of you" Celeborn said annoyingly before Thranduil could respond "Remember were you are and the circumstances" both elven rules stared at each other with deadly gazes before running faster. Celeborn sighed deeply. 

            Few moments later they caught with Haldir, Rumil and a rather messy Orophin along with the two Rivendel Counselors. The group rushed to the Celebrant as fast as they could with the strong storm.

*****  

            The pale skin of the three princes was now bluish and their movements were alarmingly slow. Although they will never admitted, the constant fight to remain awake and moving to not sink along with the early fight that had left painful bruises made them weary.

            Legolas closed his eyes to concentrate more in keep moving and the quiet atmosphere made his mind wander to memories he always fought to keep at bay. 

He had always been alone, not having found a true friend in all his live. He had his father, true, but it wasn't the same. He remembered the cold he seem always feel despite the warm of the weather, he remembered how worried had being his father and tutors when, still an elfling, he kept saying that he was cold. He remembered how as he grew up, he had learned to keep those comments to himself. And he remembered the painful stab in his heart when he discovered that the cause of that coldness was his lonely soul.

On their part the twins were having, as usual on disturbing circumstances, similar thoughts. They never allowed no one to become close to them. At least not too close. It has been just the two of them. A magical friendship and brotherly love that they guarded jealously. But after the first moment they had seen the mischievous and at the same time the lonely prince and after what had just happened in the river, something had made them think that they wanted to include him in this strange bond they share, and that feeling confused them.

"'Ro awaken" Elladan shook his twin when he felt his body go limp.

"Yes, yes" Elrohir blinked several times. "Legolas?" 

"Here...  More or less" came the soft respond with a hint of merriment. The twins chuckled.

"To be sincere..." Elladan began

"We will never have though that you will have sense of humor" Elrohir finished

"You would be surprise" Legolas whispered. 

"Elbereth! The storm is getting worse" Elladan frowned feeling his eyes closing "We need to do something before we fell asleep" he said his voice lower and lower with each word. Suddenly a celestial sound woke him instantly. He felt his twin next to him awaking immediately too and looking to the source of the sound, both brothers gasp when they discovered it. Legolas was singing. A beautiful and cheerful song that made them want to dance. 

            So they manage to stay awake a bit longer.

TBC....

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. Chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes:  English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Don't forget to REVIEW!

Alida-Fruit: Thanks a lot! And I must say that I really appreciate your reviews. They mean a lot to me!

Lord Angelus: Haldir will be taking importance in the story, have a little patience and you will enjoy him!

MadMaddie: Glad to know you like how this is written. And true! Legolas is absolutely childish, not that it don't suit him :drool:

PokethePenguin: Um… I know I took very long in updating this. So sorry! I'm really trying not  to happen that again. Thanks for your patience and for be still reading this.

"…": Saying that, YOU made my day, really.

Nev:  ^_^

Legethien: :blushes: Thanks a lot! I'll try to update this soon, I promise. As for finding them in time… I think this chapter answers your question, but we don't know in what other angsty circumstances the three will get into. :grins:

Legola Lu: Hope this was soon. And I can tell you, the friendship between them will take some time (and some chapters :grins:) Hope you continue reading this through them.

Chapter IV

"Legolas you must stop" Elrohir said frowning. He felt rested as Legolas' song advanced. At first he wonder the reason, his weary mind not assimilating what was happening, but after few minutes the answer came to him and alarmed he turned to see his brother. Elladan's eyes confirmed his suspicions. 

"Legolas you have put too much of your own strength in that song" Elladan continued

            Legolas felt really weak. He knew, but he didn't care. He had felt a warm joy when he shared the laughs of the twins, for a moment he had felt being praised as a friend and for that he will do what was in him to corresponded the warmness that ironically he had found when everything else was cold. 

            The elves could, through their singing, give strength among other things, especially de Sindarin elves. They almost never used that gift, for it was not an easy thing to do and it needed to be done under special circumstances that not always were comprehensible. 

"Legolas, please..." 

"Our stamina has returned" Elrohir said hoping that it was what the younger elf needed to stop. They weren't completely well, but at least they will manage to be awake. 

            Sighing Legolas stop singing and closing his eyes he rested his head on Elladan's shoulder, since the older twin had approached to support him. 

"Don't fall asleep. We will support you..."

"...you can be sure you will not sink, but we need you to stay awake"

"Do you always complete each other sentence?" whispered Legolas amused.

"Most of times" Elrohir answer hoping that their chatter will make Legolas stay awake.

"Do you find it annoying?" Elladan continue

"No, why would I?" The blond prince said with a weak voice

"Father and our grandparents usually think it" Elladan said a bit sad

"Not to mention the other elves"

"I do not seem why. I think it is really especial, amusing and... cute" he added the last with a impish smile. He had wanted to look at their reaction, but he was just too tired to open his eyes.

"What?!" both brothers said in unison and mockingly indignant. Legolas chuckled.

"Do you do that often too?" 

            *****

"I can not see them" Glorfindel said shielding his eyes with his hand

"This is the spot Aenwë and the others said they left them" Rumil said with the same gesture as the older elf.

"Maybe the stream took them away" Orophin said. All of them will have laugh at the younger elf if the circumstances weren't so grave, for he was covered in honey with robes all around his disarray cloths. 

Thranduil, Elrond and Celeborn were already looking in another spot. 

"It seems the storm is finally calming" Haldir said looking at the sky. 

"Over there!" They heard Erestor shout and approached to him. In the distance they could see an up side down boat. Glorfindel was going to said something when two flashes like arrows passed him. The Elvenking and the Lord of Imladris were already swimming to the boat before anyone could do anything.

"My lords!" Haldir shout and taking off his cloak as well he joined them along with his brothers. 

"Wait" Celeborn stopped Glorfindel and Erestor when they too were about to get into the water "They will need help to get out of the river. We shall wait for them here"

"Yes my lord" both counselors bowed.

            Thranduil and Elrond swam as fast as they could, worry giving them the necessary speed. When they reached the boat, the rain has diminished considerably and they had no trouble to dive. 

            They emerged inside giving the twins a startle.

"Valar!" the twins' shout made Legolas opened his eyes 

"What?" 

"My son, are you alright?" Legolas couldn't believe it was his father. What was his father doing here anyway? He swam to his direction.

"Yes father, I am" 

"We should go" Elrond said coldly after checking his own sons. The Imladris elves were the first ones to dive and emerge outside, followed by the blond elves. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin were waiting for them eagerly.

"Are you well my princes?" 

"He cares!" Elrohir said cheerily but weakly. The guardians rolled their eyes.

"They are fine" Orophin said to his brothers, but still all of them look with concern the bluish color of the young elves' skin.

"We must take them out of the water" Elrond said swimming with each twin at his side, Orophin and Rumil helping him, while Haldir helped Thranduil and Legolas.

"They are coming" Erestor said pointing to the approaching group. 

Celeborn was feeling really tired of this animosity between Thranduil and Elrond. He care a lot for both the husband of his daughter and the incorrigible son of Oropher and he was very fond of his grandsons and Legolas, and now that he wanted to help both he seemed torn. At last he decided to help the Sindarin elf, since Glorfindel and Erestor will certainly help his lord.

Taking Legolas from the king's arms, he laid the young prince on the ground to check him, on purpose, he had laid him close to the Imladris elves that were doing the same with the twins. The guardians had returned to rescue the boat.

"It seems they have bruises, some of them are serious" Elrond said looking daggers at Thranduil.

"Legolas is in the same condition Peredhil, do not look at me like that" the king said harshly.

"In case you have not notice" Celeborn said both angrily and worried  "they are bluish as well. They must be freezing and the last thing they need is you to start a fight"

            The twins and Legolas were trembling badly and were hearing with heavy hearts the discussion. 

"It is better if we returned" Elladan said weakly and he and Elrohir start trying to stood up hoping they will end the discussion.

"Do not move" Elrond said giving them what they have came to call "the stare" "you are weak and in no condition. We will help you... I say do not move! Valar!" 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Elrohir said staying completely still. 

"Rescuing you, perhaps?" Celeborn said with a raised eyebrow. The twins smile sheepishly. Haldir and his brothers arrived in that moment and Glorfindel and Erestor told them the condition of the princes.

            Thranduil raised an eyebrow too, for the comment of the twin had been really... amusing. Stupid, but amusing. He turned to see his son and gasped when he saw that Legolas had lost consciousness.

"Legolas. Legolas please, open you eyes, do not sleep now" but Legolas was oblivious of everything. "Elbereth Legolas, do not do this to me" Thranduil said when he looked for his pulse and found it weakening alarmingly fast. Suddenly, the Elvenking felt someone next to him and he looked incredulously at Elrond, who had knelt in front of Legolas.

"I am a healer and as one I can not remain still if someone needs help, even if it is you kin Oropherion, but know that I will not beg you to let me help him"

"I will not impede you to do that. The wellbeing of my son is above everything, even our animosity" Thranduil said as cold as Elrond. The lord of Imladris checked Legolas frowning and after what seemed an eternity, he turned to see at the king.

"He is weaker than I thought at first. We need to return to Caras Galadon, and fast. I will be able to help him better there" Thranduil nodded and lifting his son tenderly, he caressed his face and pulled away a stray lock of wet hair from Legolas' face and waited to the others. Celeborn and Elrond lifted each one a twin and so they rush to the talan of the Lords of Lothlorién.

TBC....

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)


	6. Chapter V

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: Yay! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for all your wonderful reviews! :jumps everywhere with a huge smile: 

            Good things don't last forever, and so my vacations are over (where did my two months went I don't know _). So I think I won't be posting as frequently as I would like, BUT even if I have to stay awake and go to classes like a zombie, I promise that I'll post at least once a week.

Amy: Weeeeeell… I kept you waiting, sorry! But I'll try not to happen again. I promise! And I'm so glad that you are liking this. 

Tica: :blushes: Thanks! And of course I'll keep writing it, just a little patience.

"…": You certainly made me VERY happy, I always enjoy your reviews and what I said in my last post was true. Hope the mistake of the internet connection was not too bad and you can solve it soon. You know, I was becoming to like "…" ^_^, but they are good new indeed. And yes, I'm completely agree with you… Men!

Tinnuial: Glad you are liking this.

Ember: And I loved your reviews! I understand, classes really take time. Are you in a band? Wow! that is great! Don't worry, I'll let you know when I'll be posting ^_^

Feanen: And wait, there is more to come.

Alida-Fruit: YOU tell me about evil cliffhangers of Doom! One day, I will hit so hard the computer that it'll break (and yet, I love your cliffhangers :sighs: it is official, I'm masochist ^_^) Glad that you liked the chapter, but things aren't going to be that easily for the poor princes :laughs evilly: 

Legola Lu: And I'm so glad that you are.

Katana: Yay! Your review was really special, it meant a lot to me! And of course I'll let you know when I will be posting the next chapters.

Legethien: Well, as you know Noldor and Sindarin aren't exactly in good terms, and there can be probably something else… I can tell you, the princes aren't going to have it easy :laughs evilly: 

Static X fan: Wasn't what I could have call soon, I know, but here it is the next chapter.

Menthol: Thanks!

Luindae: I'm really happy that you are liking this. Keep reading and I hope that you'll laugh more and worry more! :grins:

Vampy2k: Well, here it is. The next chapter!

Kasifya: With that you told me everything! Really, For an author to tell her that her story was awesome is incredible. Is my English that bad?

I know Galion is Thranduil's manservant, but in this world he is the king's seneschal. Also it is said that Oropher came from Doriath after the city fell because of politics and the like, so I assume that he and Celeborn were close friends. Remember, in this word elves can feel cold, can tired, can be weak...

English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter V

The group carrying the freezing princes made haste in returning to Caras Galadon, but it wasn't easy at all considering that Legolas was unconscious and the twins not very far from that. Elrond gave them constantly worrying glances, both his sons and the blond prince, because he had been able to felt how weak Legolas was when he checked on him on the shores. 

The lord of Imladris couldn't think in the reason, more likely a reason that suited his liking, for he recognized the weakness for giving oneself strength, but couldn't accept that the son of his enemy had helped his sons. Although he felt worried for the young one, after all he was a healer and it was in his nature, or so he though.

Meanwhile Thranduil didn't know what to feel. How was it that Legolas could get into so much troubles? He always had a tendency of arriving injured when he went patrolling, in errands or suchlike and now... He also recognized that his son had sung for those half-elves, but carefully put it aside his thoughts.

The Lord of Lorién, the marchwardens and the counselors of Imladris where wondering meanwhile, how could those three could have possible had ended in a situation like this.

            Galadriel, famous for her foresight powers, didn't need to use them to know that those crazy children would get hurt, she knew them too well, and so she had already ordered to prepare the princes rooms with warm fire, several more blankets and warm water and tea.

            When the royal group arrived, she just sighed and hurried to check on them. Thranduil and Elrond threw deadly glances before heading for his own rooms.

"How are they?" Galadriel asked her husband with worried eyes looking the parting elves. Celeborn was starting to tell her what had happened when both lords notice the anxious and torn glances Haldir, Rumil and Orophin threw to the twins and Legolas, for they cared for both the Noldors and the Sindarin, but their rooms were in the opposite direction and they didn't know who to be with.

"Do not worry young ones" Celeborn said "You not have to take the decision" the three marchwardens looked at their lord puzzled.

"You are not following one or the others, you are wet and freezing. Go change" Galadriel explained. If it had been someone else, they would had argue, but been their lords, Haldir and his brothers didn't had an option.

"Legolas gave his strength by singing" Celeborn said when the brothers left.

"And so, the bond is forming" Galadriel said a bit surprised "To tell the truth I did not expect it to be so soon."

"Indeed. They barely know each other's names"

"Come, my love. You are wet and cold, come and change your clothes" 

*****

In the twin's room Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor were putting off the young elves' clothes. It was when they saw that in the bluish and cold skin were hard cuts that were bleeding. The water had prevent them to became infect as well as it had washed the blood so no one had noticed them before, they also where in strategic places that made them serious. Elrond clutched his hands in anger.

"Father..." the twins said looking the terrible face of the lord. Erestor and Glorfindel stood silent.

"Thranduilion did this" it was not a question. The twins' face turned paler if possible.

"Yes father, but we..." Elrond didn't wait to listen to his sons, he stormed out of the room.

"My lord..." Erestor said while Glorfindel grabbed the arm of one of his two best friends.

"Let go" but the others didn't. "It is an order" Elrond said coldly. At this there was nothing they could do and so the Lord of Imladris left.

"Glor, Tor..." the twins said concerned 

"We know little ones, but your father is our lord and we must obey him" Erestor said sadly. He was, as well as Glorfindel, a little hurt for Elrond's behavior, for they were his best friends and not just another elves. But they knew that Elrond acted differently when the Sindarin elf was involved, a sad story laid between the two rulers and there was nothing that the counselors could do.

"But Legolas helped us!" Elladan said weakly and angry

"We hurt him too at first. It was a fight, we are warriors!" Elrohir added his voice, but Glorfindel shook his head "Well then, if you can not prevent what is going to pass, we will"

"No, you are too weak AND hurt, the cuts are not fatal, but without care they can become a real problem. That young prince is certainly a good fighter" Erestor said the last almost to his friend to listen.

"But..."

"No, you can not even stay on feet" Glorfindel said after nodding in agreement to Erestor.

"Glor... Tor..."

"No, and it is the end of the discussion" 

"No it is not" Elrohir said now angry

"We will go to calm Father" Elladan said leaving the bed, his twin did the same.

"And if we can not stand on feet..." Elrohir started

"You will help us" Elladan continue

"And that is an order" both twins said in the same tune as Elrond minutes early.

Both counselors looked with angry eyes at the twins, but Elladan and Elrohir were they lords as well, even if the elder elves were their tutors. Deep inside, Glorfindel and Erestor were proud of the twins, for they have proven again that if the circumstances were needed, they could behave like the heirs of a great lord they actually were, a role that almost all the time they ignore. 

            Helping them walking, Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged glances. For know they will obey, but when the children were again well...

*****

            Elrond had forgotten that Legolas had given his own strength for his sons wellbeing, he had forgotten the tender feeling at looking the fragile form of the young prince shaking unconscious in his fathers arms, he had forgotten that he had offered to help the child. In fact he had forgotten about Legolas, the only elf in his mind was an older version of the prince... the king.

            The elves that saw him pass in that state of anger went out of his way, no one dare to cross his path, and so he arrived quickly at Legolas' room. Opening the door loudly he ignored the lying figure on the bed, naked from the waist, with several bleeding cuts and a painful looking bruised arm. He ignored Galion, the seneschal of Thranduil that was cleaning the cuts along with the king. He only noticed the king. Thranduil was surprised at the sudden interruption.

"Curse you Oropherion!" the lord of Imladris shouted "Curse you!"

"Do not speak to me like that Peredhil" Thranduil immediately stood up and face the other ruler. "And what is the meaning of this? Even you must know how to enter in a room that it is not yours"

"My sons are hurt, cuts in strategic places. Does that sound familiar to you?" Elrond asked sarcastically "You taught your brat your dirty fighting moves!"

"Dirty! They are not such, but on contrary a fine art of fighting that proceeds from Doriath itself!"

            Legolas opened his eyes at the shouting. At first he didn't know where he was, but as memory returned he stared with wide eyes at the discussion of his father and Elrond. He was going to stood up when a gentle but firm hand hold him in place. Puzzled he looked around him and saw Galion that shook his head. The prince was still weak and just the sudden movement made him dizzy so he only sat down looking at the arguing lords, whose shouts could be heard far away.

"I can be stubborn Peredhil, but at least I am not a traitor!" Thranduil was shouting now. At this time the twins with the Imladris counselors arrived and chaos unleashed. Elladan and Elrohir frowned at the king and stepped in front of their father so fast that neither Elrond, Glorfindel nor Erestor had time to react.

"Watch your words Lord, for our father..."

"... is more worth than you"

            At this Legolas stood up and eyes flashing with rage he stepped next to his father, all weakness put aside.

"Better watch YOUR words, for they are revealing your true and fool nature" At this Glorfindel and Erestor dew out their swords, Galion did the same.

"Five against three?" Thranduil said disdainfully "So you are not capable of fighting us in fair fight, you came to use the number advantage" 

"This seems to be the way of the Noldor" Legolas added

"You Sindarin are the ones who are stupid, you wander erratic in your woods and you can not even protect them" Elrond said

"That is enough" a calm but angry voice made them all turned to the door. So intent they were in their discussion that they hadn't noticed when Celeborn entered. "Remember where you are. Galadriel and I will gladly welcome you in Lothlorién, but if you insist in this foolish behavior I will ask you to leave" and so he turned around and left them alone.

            Without another world, just deadly and hateful glances, the Noldor went out. 

"Father..." Legolas said putting an arm around his father's shoulders

"Legolas I am sorry, I did not want you to look at me like that. It is just that the Peredhil...." shaking his head the king turned to see at his son. "You should not be standing"

"I am well. Father, if you need time to yourself, I understand" Legolas said looking the deep hurt in the Elvenking's eyes. Was it because of the comment about being unable to protect their home? Or was it something else? Legolas didn't know, but he knew his father well enough to know that he needed time to deal with whatever was hurting him so.

            Looking gratefully at Legolas, the king left. After a moment Legolas turned to Galion.

"Stay close to him. I do not want the Noldor to try something" 

"Yes my prince" Galion bowed. He always was amazed at how much the son was like the father... when not making mischief of course, that was almost never.

            When the door closed and he was alone, Legolas sighed and too weak and tired he just let himself fall in the floor. 

Legolas was the light of Thranduil's eyes, the king loved his son deeply, but he had never understood him. The young prince always acted stoic, like if he could manage all the problems in Middle Earth without breaking, but the truth was that Legolas, strong as he was, needed someone to trust, someone to hold him, someone who knew him. He cared a lot for his father and didn't blame the king for not seeing beyond the facade he himself had put in his fair face and actions. 

He closed his eyes and his head hit the floor, his silver blond hair around him, he laid unconscious and alone. 

TBC...

Remember, REVIEW! 

May the Fantasy guide your voice. Artemisa


	7. Chapter VI

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: Thanks a lot to Katana, my wonderful Beta Reader! That not only is betta reading this but helping me to improve my English. May the Spirits of Elements be with you mellon nin!

            Hope all of you are liking this because I have several ideas and so you'll have story for a long long time (And no, I have not forgotten my other stories)

Feanen: Glad you are liking this. Hope your classes are well, I wish you the best of luck in this semester.

Ember: Hope you like this chapter as well :blushes: You really cheer me up with your comments!

Legola Lu: Fun among other things, yes. :laughes maniacally:

Lelu: As promised at least once a week.

"…": It's very interesting your screen name, I agree. And keep some of your tears, because there is going to be more sad situations :grins maddly: The poor elves are going to have it hard.

Tinnual: As promised, hope I didn't have you waiting too long.

Katana: :blushes: Thanks! And I hope that your trip was funny and interesting!

PokethePinguin: This was soon, right?

Vampy2k: Legolas hopes that as well :grins: To know that, you'll have to keep reading (and reviewing!) 

The Evil Witch Queen: I've missed you sooooo much! And I' really happy that you've returned! I understand, some times real life just try to kill us. Wow, that was a very complex plot, things aren't going to happen that way exactly, but I can assure you things aren't going to be easy for our beloved princes :laughes crazily:

MadMaddie: And wait to read what's next

Alida-Fruit: Yes! But even then I was missing your review.  

Luindae: Um… sorry about that, my betta had some troubles, but here it is!

Sanfinell: Actually Iwould like that VERY MUCH :grinns: please do it! No matter that I updated.

Chapter VI

            Elrond was furious to say the least. He knew better than to behave like an spoiled little elf, but with Thranduil he could never control himself. And now his dear sons had had to witness it all. At his side, Glorfindel and Erestor were almost carrying the twins, for they were too weak to even stay on foot, all the strength gone. Suddenly the Lady Galadriel appeared in front of them.

"What is it my lady?" Elrond asked a bit uncomfortable.

"I was going to take Celeborn's cloak. He lent it to the little prince to keep him warm, but I can see that I am needed in another place." She said looking at the now unconscious twins, Elrond would need a little help. Smiling mysteriously she turned to Glorfindel "Could you be so kind and retrieve it for me?"

"It would be my pleasure, my Lady," Glorfindel said bowing and handed Elrohir to his father. Elrond frowned. Celeborn wouldn't mind for a cloak no matter how elegant it was and Galadriel certainly couldn't believe that he needed help. No, the Lady of the Light was planning something. Shuddering he make haste. His sons needed to be attended to.

*****

            Glorfindel sighed making his way to the Sindarin's chambers again. He was tense for he just had exited those same rooms minutes before, after menacing the king with his sword. The former captain of Gondolin sighed again. He knew the reason of Elrond and Thranduil's behavior, for he had known them for a long time. Even if those two had been good friends after the Last Alliance, that friendship had been lost. And just because of a misunderstanding.

"But of course, those two are too stubborn to try to make things clear," Glorfindel thought sighing for a third time in less than ten minutes. "Thranduil is not going to be happy," he whispered to himself when he reach the doors of Legolas' room. Becaue of this, he stood silent and waited to hear something, but no sound came. Surly they couldn't have left the room, could they? No, the Elvenking was too proud as to run away and hide as he will certainly think that action meant. 

            He slowly opened the door and gasped at what he saw there. The blond prince was laying on the floor shaking badly, the bruise in his arm was deep purple in contrast to his bluish pale skin. 

            Glorfindel gasped. What to do now? He didn't know Legolas enough to feel concern for him, he thought, but then why was he feeling this protectiveness towards him? He frowned, it was weird that the younger elf had been left there alone, for he was certain that no other was in the room. Thranduil knew he was injured. Then why? 

            The former captain of Gondolin shook his head. Too many questions and it wasn't the time for them. He approached the unconscious form and knelt beside him. Legolas was trembling badly and when Glorfindel rested an elegant hand on the prince's shoulder it was cold, very cold.

            Outside the storm was getting worse again, sudden thunders and lighting illuminated the room and the temperature was getting low with each minute. After all it was Autumn. 

            Glorfindel decided to help Legolas. He was Sindarin, true, but he was also a child. Slipping his hands under the prince form he was going to lay him on the bed, but when he was just lifting him, the prince moaned in pain.

            The Noldor waited to see if he woke up, but Legolas didn't. It was obvious that he was hurt not only in the shoulder, but mainly in his arms and torso. 

"Daggers wounds," Glorfindel thought "The twins indeed harmed him." He stepped aside and looked at the blond prince, taking off his cloak he cover Legolas' body with it. "This will have to serve," and he went out of the room. Elrond needed to tend to the prince.

*****

            Galadriel smiled sweetly at her son-in-law after Elrohir went to sleep. The twins' wounds had been tended and soon they were sleeping peacefully.

"I am needed in another part," she said. Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"The twins are well, they just need rest," she said innocently. "I hope we will see you in the noon meal."

"I will be there," Elrond bowed. He had known his wife's mother enough time now, to know that she was up to something or knew something or.... something. Erestor sat in a chair next to the window when the Lady of Lorién went out. Elrond sat on the bed that the twins shared and looked at them tenderly, his anger gone long ago. His sons were before anything.

"My lord," Glorfindel said quietly as he entered the room.

"Glorfindel," Elrond nodded in welcome and continue in a low voice as well "I am afraid that Galadriel is no longer here, you will have to go and look for her or Celeborn himself." 

"Pardon me?" Glorfindel asked puzzled and Elrond raised an eyebrow. It was clear that his friend didn't know what he was talking about.

"Is Celeborn cloak already with his rightful owner?" Elrond said. The cloak! Glorfindel had forgotten it completely! "Is something wrong my friend?" Elrond asked, concern in his face. The lord of Imladris thought that Glorfindel and Erestor knew him and the situation between he and Thranduil well enough to not have taken his last words to them by heart. Maybe he was mistaken. He turned to look at Erestor who shuddered.

"My lord you need to come," The blond started again ignoring the concern glare of Elrond and the inquisitive of Erestor.

"What is it?"

"Just... come," 

            Elrond looked at his sons, which hadn't even stirred once and knowing they were going to be all right he and Erestor followed Glorfindel. As they walked through corridors in haste the lord of Imladris froze in his place.

"Glorfindel," he said his voice as cold as ice "This is the direction to the Sindarin's chambers."

"I know, my lord," Erestor threw him a surprise glare. Elrond frowned.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?"

"Elrond please, trust me" Elrond looked at him intensely. Part of him was telling him to return, the other felt as if he owed his blonde friend this, as he needed to make amends with his two counselors.

"I trust you," and the three continued. Elrond's gray eyes  were like cold steel as Glorfindel stepped in front of the door of Legolas' room. Entering first, Glorfindel and Erestor made sure that there was no danger. Erestor's eyes grew wide at the unconscious prince and turned to Elrond.

            The lord of Imladris felt his blood running cold in his veins. The child was trembling and bleeding, the floor already wet with red liquid. And Elrond knew it was his fault. Flashbacks of promising to tend him, of the trembling prince in his father's arms... He needed to go to him, but couldn't move. 

"Please my lord," Erestor said softly. This seemed to take out him of his trance and walking to him, the Noldor lord knelt and when he put a hand in Legolas' forehead the prince opened his eyes.

            Legolas grasped and tried to pull away from the touch. He felt weak and cold and his shoulder was hurting a lot, but if needed he was going to defend himself.

"Easy child, I mean no harm," Elrond said with the same tune of voice that he would use with his sons. Legolas stared at him right in the eye and it was then that the three Noldor saw the sadness and loneliness the prince of Mirkwood was known for.

"We want to help you," Glorfindel said soothing. Even Erestor that was famous for being stoic with everyone but his lords and Glorfindel, was looking at him in concern.

"I am alright," the prince said weakly.

"I doubt it. Let me tend your wounds," Elrond said kindly. The sons didn't have to pay for their fathers, he thought and gently along with Erestor he helped the young prince to get to the bed. There he began examining his injures, starting with the shoulder. It seemed that he wasn't bleeding anymore. As he was dressing it he felt a light weight on his shoulders and when he looked he saw Legolas' head resting on his shoulder. The prince was asleep. Smiling tenderly he continue to tend him.

            Legolas, on his part felt the warm Elrond's body radiated and he was so cold... it felt like his father. Scared for those thoughts he tried to focused his surroundings. 

He saw Glorfindel, the reincarnated elf that had fought with a Balrog. People said that he was usually merry and cheerful, his wrath only unleashed when his lords and friends were threatened.

Then there was Erestor, an stoic and distant elf with a sharp tongue that only smiled when, again, his lords and friends (that were not many) were with him. These thoughts make him remember the twins. "I would like to make someone happy like they make Erestor and Glorfindel happy," the blond prince thought. And that was the last thought he had before the world went dark.

After several minutes, Elrond finished tending Legolas' wounds.

"It is done" he said "He looks so innocent, hard to believe that he is such a good fighter. Not everyone is capable of hurting my twins in a battle."

"Is he going to be well?" Erestor asked

"Yes, as Dan and Ro, he just need to rest." The bell announcing the evening meal sounded. "We must be going, I promised Galadriel that we were going to dine with her."

"Just her?" Glorfindel asked 

"I hope so, but I am not counting on that, it is most..." 

"What are you doing here?" Thranduil's voice sounded very angry 

"Calm yourself my king," Erestor quickly spoke before Elrond did, luckily for everyone for he was a consumed diplomat "We are here fulfilling the promise of Lord Elrond to help you son."

"Is Legolas well?" Thranduil asked everything forgotten. When he saw his only son laying on the bed with so many covers that he could hardly move he threw a questioning glance at Elrond.

"Yes, he is," an uncomfortable silence fall.

"Thank you," Thranduil said at last, just a whisper. 

"And how do you know it was I who tended him?" Elrond asked with a neutral tune. To the surprise of the Noldor Thraunduil laughed.

"I will recognize your way of dressing wounds EVERYWHERE Elrond," said lord nodded and went out, his two councelors following after bowing formally to the king.

Thranduil put away a stray lock of his son's blond silver hair. "I knew you were far from well. Why Legolas? Why must you always put your safety after others?" In the raining night he didn't notice that Erestor had heard him, for he had returned to get Glorfindel's and Celeborn's cloaks. Deciding that it'll be best to wait till the next day, he left as silently as he had come.

*****

"So… you said that I was clumsy enough to forgot the lady Galadriel's request, but then YOU did not bring it either!" Glorfindel said to Erestor when they were in the last one's room. Elrond had gone to check his children quickly before going to the Lords particular dinninroom. "And I had a good reason to forget about it" Erestor rolled his eyes and threw his own cloak in his friend's face.

"I had also a good reason. I did not want the king to know I had heard him." Intrigued Glorfindel looked at Erestor and he told what he had heard.

"It is as the rumors say," the blond elf said. 

"You saw the loneliness in his eyes. I do not think of his as an altruist, but then…" he shruddered.

"Maybe we should get to know him better. After all, the twins seemed to have liked him."

"And maybe then, Elrond and Thranduil can fix their missunderstanding" 

"It will be an interesting stay."

TBC...

 PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy) 

May the Fantasy guide your voice, Artemisa 


	8. Chapter VII

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: I know I promised to update once a week, but and I was waiting for my Betta Reader Katana (Thanks mellon nin!).

Thanks again to all the wonderful persons that have review, good Karma for all of you and the best of wishes!

Feanen: Hope you like this one as well.

Alida Fruit (that is going to write about the twins VERY soon): I can understand you, I just love to write about a childish and wounded Legolas. Go Legolas angst! And I'm waiting to read the next chapter of Fading Hope… with the twins… :grins:

Ivorybrowneyes: This will be cute, but extemely ansty! 

MushroomLass: Of course! I love it. Wait and it'll be kind of three some (as I said this is a prequel to my other stories where the relation is already stablished)

Maria Christina: Thanks!

Luindae: Because I don't have time to write longer, unfourtunatly real life right know doesn't allow me to live. Sorry about that, I'll try to make them longer.

Legola Lu: :blushes: Thanks!

Ember: Happy!! :grins:

MadMaddie: For now yes :laughs maniacally:

Uruviel Silimaure: I'm glad that you are liking this. As for a Betta, I have one, Katana, that started betta reading since the last chapter.

Amy: And I can tell you how much your review meant to me, thanks!

The evil witch queen: Actually loneliness is something that inspires me writing this. I would be glad to read your story (in fact I already started), but I prefere to leave a long long review (you've benn warned) at the end of the chapters you have write, but I can tell you, I'm enjoying it A LOT.

    : And I love you! Thanks! Keep reading and you'll find the answers.

Sanfindell: Awww. I love you San, I really do! And here it is!

Special Thanks to Katana not only for her betta reading, but also for her wonderful reviews!

Chapter VII

It was the next day that the meeting started. The previous night's dinner, had been cancel due of the condition of the three princes and the probable murder attempt on Thranduil and Elrond's life.

After having breakfast in their own chambers, the two rulers, their sons and counselors headed to the meeting hall in a talan close to the Lothlorién Lords' chambers. The princes moved carefully, for even if their wounds were healing fast, they were still a little painful. 

Destiny, coincidence, luck, heavenly intervention or Galadriel and Celeborn's plan made the two groups met in the halfway to the stairs. For a moment the Noldor and the Sindarin looked at each other, but then Glorfindel, Erestor and Galion started to climb the stairs. The princes followed carefully a little while breaking eye contact at the same time and finally, as protocol stated the rulers made their way.

Just as Elrond was going to climb the first step, a thin yet strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around, the lord of Imladris saw the handsome face of the Elvenking and preparing for the worst, his body tense.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Legolas," Thranduil said, his voice so low that only Elrond heard it. Taken aback for such an action the Noldor couldn't hide his surprise. Noticing this, the sapphire blue eyes of the blond elf shown with amusement. "You did not expect it."

"It is indeed a rare occasion when the son of Oropher shows gratitude to his opponent," Elrond was never short of words.

"For my son, only for him I do this." 

"I know, for I am a father as well. How is he?"

"It seems that also a healer, I did not think that it would be of your concern." Thranduil shrugged "He says he is well," Elrond nodded in understanding, Legolas said he was fine, but it was obvious that he was still too weak.  

"And you twins?" Thranduil's question took Elrond by surprise again.

"Now it is me who is amazed," Elrond said raising an eyebrow. Thranduil shrugged again. 

"It is time that we go," the Elvenking avoided the question. After all, how could he tell this elf that he resented so much that he actually care for his twin sons? He couldn't understand it and yet, the two identical Noldor remind him of Legolas. Without another word, the two headed to the Meeting Hall.

            *****

Legolas was breathing hard as they climbed the long stairs. The counselors were too far ahead and their fathers too far behind, so nobody noticed. That is nobody, but the twins.

            Weary as they were the night before, they had been painfully aware when the insults had been exchanged and none of they could forget them, so the twins just kept climbing, ignoring the blond prince. At some point the twins noted that prince wasn't with them anymore. 

            Legolas knew he was alone. He was tired for he hadn't regained all his strength. He also was cold and felt a little dizzy. How he wanted that someone smiled at him and make him know that he wasn't alone. But there was no one. 'Alone. Always alone,' the prince thought before continuing to climb.

Elladan and Elrohir were going to continue when the memory of sad crystal blue eyes hit them. They looked at each other with hesitation long enough so Legolas was able to catch up to them. Again the three looked at each other and they could have continued for all of eternity, if Legolas hadn't had the need to rest his hand on the tree trunk for support. Unfortunately the sudden move, the dizziness and the confusing feelings that the twins arose in him made him forgot his injured arm and he pale visibly when said arm caught all his weight.

"Are you alright?" The twins asked in unison, identical concerned gray eyes on him. Internally they cursed themselves and the prince. What did Legolas have that made them feel protective towards him? 

            Legolas only nodded, knowing that if he tried to speak a moan would came out.

"Silly question Ro, he is clearly not well," Elladan said to his twin as if only he had spoken.

"What?! You asked it as well," Elrohir complained and he turned to Legolas, whose back was now facing the trunk. 

"Right?" Legolas couldn't suppress a little smile. 

"See" Elrohir said triumphantly.

"He did not even say a word!" Elladan gazed at his twin.

"But it is true,"

"It is not,"

"It is,"

"It is not,"

"It is,"

            Legolas was having a great time looking at the twins argue like that, they looked like two little elflings instead of the skillful tacticians and warriors they supposed to be. He could not help himself and a mischievous glint shone in his eyes.

"I actually had believed," he started, interrupting the discussion "that it was two squirrels. I was quite surprised since I have not seen a single squirrel in this fair tree since we started climbing, but now you have clear my doubts."

"What?!" both said simultaneously

"Are you implying..."

 "... that our voice is like a squeak?" Legolas stood silent for a moment, seriousness in his fair face.

"Yes," he said cheerfully at last. The twins threw him mocking deadly glances.

"Ro what will happen if we threw him from the stairs?" Elladan said innocently.

"It is call murder, Dan," Elladan said amused. Legolas stretched his neck so he could see pass the twins. 

"No, from this high I am sure I will survive,"

"Well then, then it is not worth the effort," Elrohir said smiling playfully. There was no one who could keep up with the twins' sarcastic conversations, but Legolas did it fluidly, naturally and that shocked the Noldor. 

"We should be going," 

"If we are late they are going to kill us all," Elladan continue the idea of his twin.

"And then, we certainly will die," Legolas finished. For a moment there was silence, just the wind could be heard. Shocked as they were they couldn't help it and laughed. After composing themselves, Elladan extended his hand toward Legolas.

"Come, lean on me,"

"I am well," Legolas complained. He didn't want anyone, anywhere, never to see him show weakness.

"You are not!" both twins said.

"Listen, even if you do not like it, we are two..." Elladan started.

"... and if you do not cooperate we can easily lift you on my shoulder and carry you..." 

"...like a sack of apples."

"What?! You would not dare," Legolas said surprising himself that he was enjoying this without taking offence. Identical brown eyebrows raised. "Fine," he said at last.

"You look childish sure enough and that cute pout did nothing to change that appearance," Elladan said amused as he helped the blond prince. Legolas stopped and looked at the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir who was ahead asked.

"Calculations. If I throw Elladan off the stairs and manage it so that he hit the ground with his head first, maybe....  it can work," he then said nodding to himself. 

"I am sorry to disappoint you Legolas, but his head is so hard that it is more likely that he would make a crack in the ground," Elrohir said after the surprise passed, for Legolas had turned them out without difficulty.

"Ro..." Elladan said 

"True. And then your grandparents will kill us," Legolas sighed with mocking disappointment.

"Us?" Elladan said incredulously. "I think not. They will kill YOU for pushing me, they will kill Ro for allowing it..."

"And they will kill you for making the crack," Elrohir said laughing.

"Not to mention that you gave me the idea," Legolas added.

"Come now," Elladan said at last.  "Let us reach the Meeting Hall before both of you end falling mysteriously from the stairs," Elrohir and Legolas laughed.

            *****

When the princes finally arrived at the top of the talan, unconsciously they had broke apart, the twins behind Legolas to assist if the prince didn't feel well. To their surprise, they found Thranduil and Elrond already there speaking with their counselors. Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin were also there as the commanders of the warriors of Lorién.

"How...?" The three said at the same time when they saw their fathers. There wasn't another stair to climb up, so how did they reach the top without them noticing?

"It is contagious," Haldir whispered good-humored to his brothers when the three princes spoke in unison. "Now Legolas too is developing that annoying habit." 

"Fortunately we have a force to defend us for that evil twin habit," Orophin said seriously.

"And it is?" Haldir asked puzzled.

"You, oh mighty older brother," Rúmil said chuckling.

"Do not complain later when I refuse to make dinner for you," Haldir said jokingly.

            By the time the Lorién elves finished their bickering, Legolas and the twins were already with their respective fathers that, by the way, had avoided answering their question. Not long after, the lords of Lorién arrived and taking their places, the meeting started.

"The problem is the fear that dwarves and humans had developed for us," Galadriel said. 

"We had contributed to that fear I am afraid" Elrond said. "We do not have relations with them and mortals fear what they do not know."

"Even then, we can not get involve with them," Thranduil said. 

"No, we can not and we definitely are not," Legolas said agreeing with Thranduil.

"I did not mean that," Elrond said. "I just gave the cause of their fear and I will appreciate that my words are taken by what they mean." If the Elvenking stare was so cold that it could have been able to freeze the fires of Mount Doom, Elrond's could have stopped a Nazgul in his tracks.

"Then I recommend that you speak clearly, surly you have that ability."

"I give you the same advice, since facts proves better than words and it is not Imladris that had been having diplomacy problems."

"And as facts proves better than words, you just have proved your foolishness since Imladris' diplomat is Erestor and not you."

"Enough! We are not setting the animosity between you two. We are facing a problem that affects all of us," Celeborn said exasperated.

"But Lord Elrond is half human, he will certainly want to benefic them," Galion said angry.

"Watch your words _counselor_..." said Elladan before Elrond could say anything and giving emphasis at the word counselor.    

".... for you are forgetting to whom you speak," Elrohir finished.

"The meeting is over," Galadriel said suddenly, anger in her voice. "We shall discuss this tomorrow, for it is clear that today we are not going to accomplish anything."  Little by little the Meeting Hall was left empty.

            *****

"That stupid counselo,r" Elrohir said angrily as he and Elladan walked by the shores of the Celebrant River.

"He has gone too far," Elladan agreed. "I am sure that Glor and Tor would have killed him if they had had their swords." 

"That was exactly why Grandfather had not allow weapons," Elrohir said.

"I am so angry!"

"Maybe a prank to Hal, Mil or Phin will cheer us and in a way cheer the others. Father is resting and Glor and Tor..." the younger twin shrugged.

"Sure! And since Phin was the last victim, now it is Mil's turn," laughing maniacally the twins left.

            Up in a tree, not too far from where the twins were, said counselors shrugged. 

"That laugh was very similar of Elrond's," Glorfindel said.

"A shame they inherited the creepy side of his father," Erestor agreed.

"And they say that we wanted to kill that Sindar?" Glorfindel said frowning. "I am sure that they would have killed him with their bare hands if they had not put all that rage in their words."

"At least I know that my lessons did not fell on daft ears," Erestor pointed proudly.

"You look very content with yourself," Glorfindel sat comfortably on the same branch Erestor was and gave a glare to his friend. "Poor Rúmil, I wonder what those crazy demons had planned."

"Do you really want to know?" asked Erestor resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulder, the golden warrior started to play with the dark locks.

"No, I do not want to know the process, but the results... that I do! You must admit that when you are not the victim, El's pranks are quite amusing."

"In that they are right. Their pranks always cheer the people."

            *****

The web was ready. The mock spider was ready and the twins were ready. Only the poor victim missed it. Since Rumil lived in Lothlorién, he certainly would know that the spider was not real, but he would be trapped in a rope web with a plushie spider in a tree branch and that was going to be a sight to see.

            They had asked Rúmil to find them in that spot and so when they heard steps they readied themselves.

"Umm... Dan. He sounds very unconcern." 

"You are right. He should know that we are up to something."

"Maybe he does not believe us capable after what happened."

"He knows us bette.r" 

"Agree. So the conclusion is..."

"... that it is not him." but too late realization came as they realized when a cry took their attention. 

            Legolas that was walking peacefully came to the twins' trap, and since he did live in Mirkwood, seeing a spider instinct took hold of him. Since he was in the Golden Woods he didn't carried weapons and so he tried to defend him with his bare hands. With the movement he injured his arm more, but he didn't care. So quick his movements were that by the time the web covered him and pulled him up he had realized that the spider was a plush and with the agility of his kind he manage to get out of the web and land safely on the ground. His arm was on fire, so he held it tight to his chest and was trying to understand what had just happened when two identical elves came running to him.

            Feeling betrayed Legolas looked at the two with anger. How do they dare to play that kind of pranks to him? Spiders were not subject of fun! Not with a Mirkwood elf.

"Legolas..."

"... we are sorry..."

"...we did not intent it to happen that way."

"Do not come closer stupid Noldor," Legolas hissed in anger.

"What did you say?" the twins' tune was choleric. No one dare to insult them.

"You heard me,"

"Fine. Then stay there and do a favor to all and die," and the twins left.

            Legolas stayed still, their words echoing in his mind mixing with voices in his past. Voices of other children saying those same things. 

"Why not? After all, all I do is hurt the people I care for," sighing deeply he shook his head. "No, I already passed that stage of my life, I want to live," standing he hold tighter his arm as pain ran through his entire member. "Those Noldor are going to pay, but to tell the truth I am the stupid for believing that we were understanding. Alone, I am always alone. But the house of Oropher will never being mocked by the Noldor."

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy) 

May the Fantasy guide your voice, Artemisa 


	9. Chapter VIII

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  

Author Notes: Thanks a lot to my Beta reader Katana, not only for beta reading, but for encouraging reviews. You are wonderful mellon nin! 

Feanen: Thanks!

"…": Better give me en elf :grins:

Ryoko: the Welsh elf: :Blushes: Thanks a lot.

Amy: No I haven't abandoned them!I will finish each and every story I have started, it's just I decided to finish one first and so on because I don't have much time.

Ember: Thanks to you for your wonderful reviews! Leting you know my updates is the least I can do.

SayAye: Yes! I started very subtle, but those two are a couple and in next chapters their relation will be more obvious.

Ebony Falcon: Here it is!

Alida Fruit: (who has NOT updated Fading Hope) I really imagine the twins relation like that, so close, funny and special that only with actions I can describe it.

Mel: Wish granted

Static X Fan: Well, here it is the next chapter!

Philomena: (Still breathing?) Hope you like this chapter! 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter VIII

The next days were quite strange since nobody saw either the prince of Mirkwood or the young lords of Imladris. Even then, nobody took it like the calm before the storm.  Legolas was known for his strategic mind, *an ability that most of the time he used to plot pranks out of the ordinary. When he needed one of those he could up come with it quite easily. The prank to avenge the honor of the House of Oropher was simple: it consisted in a deep hole in the ground covered by leafs. The mastery of the prank was how to make the victims fall in it.

            Elladan and Elrohir had been wandering these shores in these past days trying to calm themselves after the harsh words of the Sindarin prince, but instead of thinking calming thoughts they could just think about how it was possible that everything with Legolas ended so badly. Unfortunately for them, they had that deep connection that needed no words and so the prince spying on them among the high branches of the Mallorn wasn't able to know that the entire spider thing was a misunderstanding.  

And so he planned the prank. Completely recovered by then, Legolas arrived at the usual path the twins took at the river earlier than them and hide himself on the branches with his bow ready. He felt a little uneasy, because he really liked the twins, but then it was clearly that they didn't like him, was it not? 

          *"Alone, always alone" he thought "How can someone care for me? Why would they?" the prince had the strong conviction that he was meant to be alone all his life because *through all of it he hadn't found any friend^s. What he didn't know was at what point the void in his heart became a part of himself. And then the gray eyes of the twins appeared in his mind. Those deep steel pools that begged for understanding seemed to talk to his very soul claming to share essence with him.

            Legolas changed position on the branch. Maybe he must speak with them... maybe he had overreacted due of the animosity his father had had to the Noldor since the young prince had memory... perhaps.... 

            If the twins had become late a couple of minutes Legolas would had came to the conclusion that a conversation was in order, but Destiny not wanted it so and the hell broke loose.

Shaking his head, Legolas took aim and fired. Before one minute could pass he had surrounded the Noldor brothers forcing them to the hole in the ground. He saw how Elrohir fall on his trap while Elladan manage to stay save. He saw how Elrohir had pushed his brother so he didn't fell as well preferring to take the injuries himself. And he cursed himself when Elladan paled visibly after searching to his brother inside the hole. Climbing down he quickly headed to where the brothers were.

*****

           Elladan and Elrohir were walking as *always (usual) *on (in) the shores of the Celebrant River after having breakfast alone. It was midday and the Sun was shining powerfully *in (on) the sky, so they decided to go swimming in the cool waters. 

When they had chose the spot, they headed to it but suddenly an arrow cut their way. The arrow was followed by many others and so fast was everything that they didn't have time to recognize the colors of the arrows and so make whom was attacking them.

Walking *backward (s) alert to the trees, Elladan was the first to notice the hole in the ground. 

"Ro stop*," he shouted as he felt the path disappeared under his feet, but Elrohir having notice the trap seconds later grabbed his brother's sleeve and pushed *towards the edge (it) changing places. Elladan cursed and look at his brother, paling at what he saw. It was then when he felt that someone was approaching.

            *****

"Is he alright?" asked Legolas. 

"I do not know. It seems that he is not moving," Elladan said worriedly. His mind didn't register that the prince was holding his bow, everything forgotten but his other half.

"Elrohir!" Legolas shouted, but the younger twin didn't stir. Before he could do anything else, Elladan jumped inside the hole and knelt in front of his twin.

"Ro please," but Elrohir remained unconscious, it was then when Elladan notice a thick root trespassing his brother's arm. Legolas joined him and saw the injury as well.

"I..." what have he had done?! He didn't mean to hurt them, just make them feel as humiliated as he had felt at the silly plush spider. 

"Listen Legolas, I know that we are not in the better of terms, but I ask your help. I can not help him alone without hurting him more."

"I know, and I will help you of course."

"Thank you," a true smile appeared in Elladan's face. Legolas nodded, but looking at the way the root was positioned he frowned. It would be ill for who was the one to pull it.

"I will pull the root" the prince said immediately.

"Maybe we can speak to the tree," Elladan suggested.

"It would be of no use. Look," Legolas pointed to the far end of the root, "it is a dry root."

"Then I will hold him," Elladan agree without noticing the danger of the dead member. As they prepared to free Elrohir, both of them felt a peace that the three had been lacking since their misunderstanding. It felt good to work together and the synchronization was exceptional as well.

As Legolas pulled the root he again felt the guilt eat him. How could he have been so stupid?  "No wonder why I do not have friends, I just cause pain to all those around me," he said to himself. But his line of thoughts were abruptly cut off when without the resistance of Elrohir's body the root impacted him on his abdomen making a deep and large gash that started bleeding profusely. Gasping at the sudden pain he pushed the root and closed his cloak tight around him. He knelt next to the twins.

*"How is he?" 

"He will be fine," Elladan said while he dressed his brother's wound with a piece of his cloak. Legolas nodded feeling too guilty to notice the pain or the blood.

"Come, we must take him out of here," Elladan said lifting the still unconscious Elrohir. Going before them Legolas reached the top and help the elder brother. Once all of them were out of the hole, the blond prince began to feel dizzy. He knew that he was loosing blood, but didn't want Elladan to notice, so after making sure Elrohir was going to be *all right (alright) he went to his chambers.

Elladan watched him go, puzzled. He was grateful for his help and to tell the truth he didn't knew why the prince had left in such a hurry. 

"What is it?" Elrohir asked looking in the direction his twin's eyes were focused.

"You are awake! Are you alright?"

"To tell the truth my arm hurts a little and my head more than that, but otherwise I am well."

"Then you must know that you have a severe injure in said arm. And your head, although there is no concussion, since it hit the ground, will trouble you for a few hours."

 "What happened?"

"You fell."

"I know, after that." When Elladan didn't answer Elrohir sighed. "Dan, do not look at me like that."

"The Valar know that I will be grateful every time you save me, but NOT when it is you who take the injury!"

"Would you have done it different?"

"No, but..." but Elladan didn't had a coherent argument against that and Elrohir knew it, for it was the question that always silenced one twin or the other at similar circumstances.

"Legolas helped us," Elladan said at last.

"I know, I felt it. Cold yet tender hands holding me. Why do you suppose he did it?"

"Maybe he feels as bad as us with all this misunderstanding." Elladan stood up and went to see the arrows.

"Do you recognize them?" Elrohir asked

"No. They are from Mirkwood that is for sure, since neither Imladris nor Lorién use green feathers."

"We should ask," 

"Haldir certainly will know," Elladan agree with his twin as he helped him to stand up. "Can you walk?"

"Dan, I do not walk with my arms."

"I meant it because of your head Ro!"

"I can," Elrohir assured his twin smiling mischievously.

"What would happen if I drown you in the river?" Elladan mussed as he started walking  

"It is call murder," Elrohir said laughing.

            *****

Legolas gasped when he took off his cloak in the safety of his chambers. His tunic was all scarlet and wet due of the blood he had lost.

"No wonder why I feel so dizzy." 

            With much effort and pain he manage to dress the wound and change his cloths, hiding the bloodied ones under the bed. He still felt guilty for what he had done.

"But it seems that I paid for it. And I deserve it." He knew Elrohir was going to be all right, he knew it. 

            Walking to the window he sat in it and saw the view that always managed to calm him. He was going to admit to the twins that he was guilty of course and he hoped, really hoped that they would forgive him. 

            His abdomen was hurting badly and he decided to ignore the wetness he was feeling he was bleeding again without doubt, but he took it as a punishment.

            *****

"So, what have you been doing?" asked Rumil

"We had not heard shouts of terror and despair," added Orophin. The twins rolled their eyes.

"We were looking for Haldir, but certainly you two can be useful," Elladan said impishly. 

"Thank you very much," Rumil bowed dramatically. "But hurry, in this times dinner is being served in the chambers and after it young elflings must go to bed."

"If we see the prince of Mirkwood we will tell him," Elrohir said seriously, since Legolas was the younger elf in Lorién at the time.

"Do you know to whom this arrow belongs?" Elladan said showing Legolas' arrow.

"Of course! It is Mirkwood's prince's," Orophin said. The twins felt that the world froze and cracked into small pieces.

"That explains why he helped us," Elrohir said and Elladan agree.

"Is everything all right?" Orophin said concerned

"Is he alright?" Rumil said knowing the prince's tendency of getting hurt physically or emotionally.

"Yes, yes,"

"Then were did you find it?"

"Oh, it is a game," Elladan said coldly.

"Between Legolas and us" Elrohir added.

"See you later," both said disappearing as fast as the wind.

"What?" Orophin said puzzled 

"Better follow them," Rumil said.

"No,"

"Haldir!" 

"It is as the Lady and Lord said," the elder of the brothers said appearing out of nowhere. "The Wheel of Destiny is running already. Everything that happens now between them and their fathers is not only meant to be, but also the beginning of the encounter of kindred souls." The three guardian brothers looked for a long time the path the twins had taken.

            *****

The first thing Legolas felt when the rays of Sun hit his eyes was pain, but when he wanted to touch the source of the agonizing feeling he noticed that his arm was too heavy to move. He vaguely remembered the servant that last night had brought him dinner. Too weary to eat he left the food intact and lay on the bed falling asleep immediately. It appeared that he slept all the night and that the Sun was high in the sky by now.

            Gathering enough strength he got up the bed and frowned at his bloody tunic, the wound had bleed again. Sighing he dressed it again and changed hiding the dirty cloths behind the dresser. He needed to get out and breathe some fresh air, for he was finding hard to breathe.  

            Just leaving his rooms and walking a few miles away had drained him, but he needed to find a private spot to sit and recover. He finally reached his favorite place, far away any talan and close to the river. Sitting below a great mallorn he rested his head on the trunk.

            That was were the twins found him. Their eyes shining like cold steel they approached to him.

"So here he is," Elladan said harshly, startling Legolas.

"Elladan..."

"We think prince," Elrohir spat the title, "That this belongs to you," he ended throwing Legolas' arrows at his foot. Legolas didn't like to be siting while the two of them were standing, but when he wanted to stand he just couldn't.

"Are you going to admit your crime?"

"Or are you so coward that you will deny everything?"

"I am not coward and I was going to go you and tell you about it," Legolas said angry.

"When? In Valinor?"

"Yesterday after the incident, but I was delayed."

"Of course, delayed by your cowardice.."

"It is not like that. I admit that it was foolish and stupid and I am willing to apologize."

"My brother could have been severely injured!"

"I know and I am sorry."

"The sooner you returned to Mirkwood the better, hopefully an spider will take you and we will not have to see you again." The twins were walking away. Legolas felt a great pain in his heart, the cold of his soul returned with double intensity for he had known the warm of friends' care.

Dragging force of his desperation he stood up and ran to the twins holding each sleeve. Why was he doing it? Because he knew that if they parted then in that terms they will hate him forever and he will had lost them forever.

"Do not touch us!"

"Ever!" And that was it. Legolas felt his limbs heavy, he didn't have the stamina to fight, to try to explain, to try to talk. The wetness of his tears on his cheeks reminded him the wetness of the blood on his abdomen, but he didn't care.

"I am sorry," he said at last. Turning around the twins didn't notice when he falls to the ground.

"He was crying," Elladan said when they had walked a few steps more.

"Maybe he is serious," turning around they saw the prince on his knees.

"Legolas," both said, but the prince didn't react. They saw his lithe form trembling his hands inside his cloak.

"Legolas why are you crying?" Elrohir asked his voice without emotion. Legolas looked at them instantly. He didn't want them to see him crying, he had thought they had already left. Lifting his hands to brush away his tears he didn't notice that they were covered with blood from his injury.

"Legolas!" Both twins shout with concern. Who were they deceiving? They care for the prince. They didn't know when it started. Maybe when they first discovered that he could tell them apart, or at his easy acceptance of the twins codependent relation. Maybe when they could speak in the same line or when they teased each other with naturally; or maybe when they saw his lonely crystal blue eyes or when they discovered his sense of humor or maybe when they become to know Legolas in general.

"Legolas what is it?" Elladan asked as both knelt next to him.

"I am sorry. I truly am," Legolas said not thinking clearly due of the blood loss.

"It is alright," Elladan said grabbing his hands tenderly/ "Just..." but Legolas collapsed before he could finish speaking.

"What is ailing him?" Elrohir asked opening his cloak. He gasped at the bloody tunic. Elladan opened it as well as the silk shirt and saw the injury.

"What? This is bleeding badly," with their special communication they agreed to take him to his chambers. Lifting him carefully they headed to the talan. Mysteriously they met no elf in their way.

            *****

Working in perfect synchronization and with the training they had received from their father, they soon manage to stop the bleeding. And so while Legolas lay unconscious on the big bed, both twins were checking on him on either side.

"It was the root," Elrohir said. "He injured himself when he helped us."

"Agree, the wound has the same shape that yours, but it was made in a more dangerous place."

"He was delayed," both repeated.

"What are we going to do?"

"Offer him our friendship?"

"Even if he was not the son of the Sindarin king that fathers hates so much, will we take him as a friend?"

"Always it has been you and me."

"Are we ready to add him in our special connection?"

"Will he like it? No everybody sees our friendship with good eyes."

"He has prove it differently."

"We will."

"He will."

"And then we will be three."  A long silence followed the powerful admission. They were kindred spirits and they had recognized each other. 

"Mmmm? What is this?" Elrohir asked after the long moments of silence. Kneeling on the floor he take out a tunic, leggings and a silk shirt. "I can not believe it! He IS a little elfling, for he hide his cloths under the bed." 

"The tunic and shirt are covered in blood," Elladan pointed worriedly. Handing the bloodied cloths to his twin, Elrohir went to put the leggings on the dresser. He then noticed the other set of cloths. 

"Dan, here are another cloths also bloodied."

"Under the dresser?" Elladan was both concerned and amused. When Elrohir opened the dresser to put the leggings away he found himself under a mountain of cloths and other things.

"I am alive. Do not worry," he said standing up.

"It seems, Ro that he is more a mess than you."

"I am not a mess!"

"Say, who was the person who left a stray mortal boot in the middle of the way between the bathroom and the bed that almost send me flying through the window?" 

"Umm, the fairy of mess?"

"You scares me," Elladan said throwing a mocking frightening glance at his brother. It was then that Legolas stirred.

"I am worry Dan, he has lost a lot of blood."

"He is too pale," agreed the older twin and came closer to the prince when Legolas started moving and whispering. Elrohir too went closer.

"Alone. Always alone," Legolas was saying weakly like a mantra while a tear ran through his cheek. Both twins looked at each other and shared the prince's tears. They had made a good choice, for that lonely soul was indeed in pain, pain that they could feel as well.

         *****

            Legolas felt pain. He wanted to wake up, but what for? To find that he was alone? "Alone. Always alone," he said to himself. It would be so nice to have someone that called his name, that called him because he wanted his company. So great was his desire that he could even hear his name spoken by two voices so similar that they were different. Was that possible? What was happening? The twins had left him, so it couldn't be them.  Always curious Legolas opened his eyes. 

"He is awaking."

"Excellent, keep calling him." Suddenly the twins were facing two crystal blue eyes, wide open and confused. 

"It is alright," both twins said in unison. Legolas didn't understand what was happening, the twins were supposed to be far away from him, but then they were in front of him. A stray lock of silver blond hair across his eyes didn't help clear things. When he was going to pull it aside he notice the hands that were holding his.

"Do not touch us!"

"Ever!" the harsh words of the twins rang in his ears and he quickly tried to free his hands.

"Sorry," he said weakly when they were free. "I did not mean to touch you."

"Oh Legolas."

"We are the ones who are sorry."

"We spoke harshly."

"As foolish and stupid as you earlier."

"If we forgive you, can you forgive us?"

"I do not understand," Legolas said really worried now that he had became crazy. "Maybe I lost more blood than I thought and with it my mind went too." he mussed to himself.

"Legolas!" Both twins said with some amusement. Really, the things this young prince thinks.

"We just realize..."

"We do not understand..."

"Be our friend," they said at last. So innocent, so childish, so important that Legolas smiled.

"Only if you are mine," was all that the shocked prince could said, but that few words held the meaning of his life, and then both twins became so close that their three foreheads were touching.

"Always. That we promise," again Legolas smiled. And this time a warm luminescence shone in the deep of his eyes casting out the loneliness. The twins also seemed more peaceful, as if they had found something that was missing.

"What happened?" Legolas said at last, when the magical moment had passed. 

"You did lost a lot of blood," Elladan said.

"You fainted."

"I did not!" 

"You did!" the twins said smiling.

"Sure?" 

"Well, that or you fall asleep."

"Elladan!" Legolas rolled his eyes.

"No, we are friends now, call me Dan."

"Same here. Call me Ro," Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Are you cold? You are shivering."

"A little."

"It is the blood loss. You have to lie peacefully until that wound close. Meanwhile you will recover your strength."

"We assume that you feel weak."

"Yes, he feels weak."

"But you gave me no time for answering!" Legolas protested when Elladan answered for him.

"I know," Legolas rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

"But do not worry, you have two friends here willingly to give you company."

"So now rest, when you awake, you will eat."

"El, thank you," Legolas said and the twins knew he was addressing both.

"By the way dear prince," Elrohir said before Legolas was completely asleep.

"You better recover soon, for when our fathers find out about this we will have to face them, the three of us."

"I willingly face the dark lord himself if that is what I need to protect this friendship," Legolas said before weariness took the best of him.

"Well, if we compared the rage of Sauron and the rage of our father and king Thranduil when they find out..."

"I think there is not much difference."

"Maybe we can talk with Glorfy about the Hall of Mandos."

"Yes! He can give us some advice, for it seems that we are going to visit them soon."

"But I am happy."

"As am I."

"And we will fight for this friendship," both twins said echoing Legolas' previous words.

To be Continue…

Remember, REVIEW! 

May the Fantasy guide your voice, Artemisa


	10. Chapter IX

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it. 

Author Notes: Thanks a lot to my Beta reader Katana, not only for beta reading, but for encouraging reviews. You are wonderful mellon nin! 

I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm having a really complicated time with real life. In fact I need to be going in about two seconds, so I'm posting this quickly. So sorry for not answer personally to the wonderful reviews, but if I do this time I won't be able to post. But know that I appreciate each and every review, so keep doing it!!

If the gods want next chapter and personal answers will be next week. 

Chapter IX

Everything was dark. It was the hour when dawn was near, leaving the stars already gone, but the sun had yet to enter the sky. The weather was cold and chilly; the fire in the fireplace dead, already extinguished.

            Legolas awoke with a start opening his blue eyes suddenly. He looked at his surroundings and gasped in surprise when he saw the identical forms of the twins lying on the bed. Elladan's head was pillow on the blond prince's shoulders while Elrohir's was pillow on his twin's abdomen, his hand on the upper part of Legolas' torso. 

            And to the prince's surprise he was warm. Not only in body, but in soul because he had felt the essence of the princes of Imladris be alike to his own and to find such identification was a welcome realizing since he had lost hope of found someone who's aura sang in armory with his own.  

"Good Morning," a melodious and merry voice said and the blond prince tuned to see Elladan's eyes focused.

"Good Morning," Legolas returned in a whisper realizing that the younger twin was still asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am well," Elladan looked at him suspiciously "I am!" Legolas said wanting the twin to believe him. The truth was that he was still a little weak and dizzy and moving still was hard, not to mention that his abdomen was hurting.

"Let me see your wound."

"But Elrohir..."

"Yes? What about him?" Elladan stopped getting up puzzled

"He is asleep, we might wake him and it is quite early." To his surprise Elladan started to giggle.

"'Ro, awaken?" and he giggled again. "I do not think so, 'Las." 

Legolas' eyes went wide when he heard his new nickname and smiled happy, his merriment reaching his eyes. Elladan's voice made him focus on reality again. "He can sleep through an attack of wargs."

"Really? I never thought of him being the kind of person who sleeps much."

"He is not, it is just a mania that he has."

"How so?"

"Well you see..." and Elladan stood up making his brother's head hit the cushions were his body had been. Legolas saw amused how Elrohir murmured something like, "just few moments more," and made himself comfortable again, this time without his brother. "The problem is only at dawns, when he feels that the Sun have not rise yet," Legolas laughed.

"I would never have thought it."

"I can tell you some funny stories about him."

"And I bet he can too about you."

"Anyway," Elladan said chuckling. This prince indeed knew how to tease. "Now that you are sure that 'Ro will not be disturbed in his sleeping, let me see your wound."

"It is fine."

"I know."

"Then why you want to see it?"

"Curiosity."

"Elladan that is the most absurd pretext I have ever heard. Are you sure you are trained as a healer?" 

"For you I am 'Dan, and I can use the look of Doom characteristic of my father if you want."

"Look of doom?

"You need to see it to know what I am talking about," Elladan said and playfully leaned on Legolas', careful with his injury, "You need to be in front of it so you can feel your blood freeze in your veins and your heart ache with fear." Legolas laughed again.

"That sounds as the look my father uses on me, but I never named it, for it is too horrific to be named." This time Elladan laughed.

"Well then, little prince, let me do this without scaring your young soul."

"Little!" and Legolas smacked a pillow playfully in Elladan's face. 

"So, I assume you feel stronger."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you," but Elladan knew better and didn't smacked back.

"Then let me see your wound."

"Whatever for?"

"Not again..." and before Legolas could even smirk in triumph, the older twin was sittting on his legs, with one hand holding the slender upper abdomen and the other opening the younger elf's night shirt. When Legolas reacted he tried to pull free, but was unable to. While all this time Elrohir didn't even stir.

            Suddenly the door was open and Haldir saw the struggling. To the march warden, it seemed as if the prince of one realm was raping the younger prince of the other realm. The blonde warden also noted that said realms were mortal enemies. Even so, while everything was happening the other prince of the first realm was sleeping, not even trying to ignore the movement of the bed or the two struggling elves next to him. But Haldir knew better, for he knew those princes.

            Elladan and Legolas froze when they noticed their friend and smiled at him so sweetly and innocent that Haldir shuddered. The Lorién elf blinked twice before retracting his steps and closing the door behind him.

            The two princes chuckled and looked at each other. In an instant Elladan started trying to look at the wound while Legolas resisted. After a few moments later a sleepy voice made them stop.

"It is healing well," Elrohir said, examining Legolas' naked torso.

"What?" to the surprise of the blond prince, the younger twin had managed to undress his abdomen while he was struggling with his brother.

"Good morning 'Ro," Elladan said sitting next to his brother. Elrohir put away a stray lock of dark silk hair off his brother's face.

"How did you do it?" Legolas asked still amazed.

"When people are distracted, I use it in my favor," Elrohir said smiling and caressing Legolas' cheeks. "We are happy that you are feeling better 'Las."

"What is it? Do you not like it?" Elladan asked worried that they had insulted their new friend, since it was not the first time Legolas' reacted to the nickname.

"No, no, I love it," Legolas said quickly. "And I treasure it," he whispered then. The twins smiled and hugged him. 

"Your wound is healing well," Elladan said when the moment passed.

"But it is not healed completely."

"and your stamina have not returned to you yet."

"How do you know?" Legolas asked. 

"We know," both brothers answered.

"So you need to be careful."

"Better if you not walk or move much."

"At least a couple of days."

"Tomorrow is the second attempt of the meeting," Legolas remind them. "I need to be there."

"No problem, we will be there too,"

"Our fathers will notice, we need to talk to them first," the blond prince said.

"Agree, it is better if we told them than if they found out," Elrohir nodded.

"But first, I think we are forgetting something," Elladan said while he got up the bed

"And that will be?" Elrohir asked looking at Legolas. The younger prince shuddered.

"A march guardian in the verge of a heart attack."

            *****

Rumil and Orophin crashed itno their brother as Haldir froze at the door. They looked as his older brother went out of Legolas' room few seconds after he had peeked inside and closed the door behind him, falling back a few steps, taking his brothers with him. The younger brothers looked at each other puzzled and waited until Haldir told them something about why he had stopped at the door, not entering and not allowing them to enter. When several minutes passed without Haldir saying anything, they frowned.

"Haldir? Is everything alright?" Rumil asked concerned. But Haldir didn't even moved.

"Brother what is it?" Orophin said as he grabbed his older brother's arm. 

            Haldir turned around slowly and Rumil and Orophin bit their lips to stop the laugher as they saw the wide eyes of Haldir. Last time they had laughed at one of Haldir's expressions they had found their bedroom's doors at their talan glue with honey. 

            Then suddenly, Haldir started laughing.

"Crazy children" he said and fainted. 

            The two brothers couldn't help it anymore and laughed until tears ran out of their green silver eyes. If something bad had happened Haldir wouldn't have reacted like that, so sure that everything was in order.  They lifted their brother and started heading to their talan. In the middle of the way Rumil froze.

"What is it? Have you seen one of the princes?" Orophin asked looking around.

"No," Rumil looked at him frowning. "Really Phin, Hal paranoia is contagious." 

"Well then, why did you stop so suddenly?"

"I was thinking, did Hal say 'children'?"

"Yes he did, why?"

"It was Legolas' room, was it not?"

"Yes." 

"Our dear brother just call the princes of Imladris and the prince of Mirkwood children."

"And us."

"Well, yes, but then..."

"Mil, if I am getting paranoid you are getting crazy."

"No, no. Think for a moment. It was Mirkwood's PRINCE room and he said children."

"Then those insane twins..."

"...and that crazy prince are..." Rumil nodded and both of them laughed before they too fall shocked to the ground.

*****

Erestor and Glorfindel were enjoying the day, walking through Lothlorién and listening to the songs of the trees that mingled with the voices of the elves. At one point, they stopped under a mallorn and sat down. The dark hair elf rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder while he hugged him pulling him close. They had found deep friendship in each other although they were very different.

            Erestor had never had friends and never wanted to. People had always surrounded Glorfindel, but always he had felt distant to all of them. Their friendship had been forming through the years, slowly but certain. One day they woke up and found that companionship had turned into friendship, then simple friendship into a deep friendship and finally into something more. 

And Elrond had made sure that, as they were his best friends and that the two of them had only them, they felt as part of the Lord's family. Not to say Erestor and Glorfindel had been charmed with the twins and were two of the few peoples that understand them some, if not mcuh better than the others. They had also found friendship in the three young march wardens that Galadriel and Celeborn favored, as well as in said Lord and Lady. And so they were happy.   

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Glorfindel asked.

"I do not know. It saddens my heart to see Elrond and Thranduil in such terms."

"Mine cries as well, but there is nothing we can do about it."

"The worst is that the twins and Thranduil's son are paying the consequences."

"I thought that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's rage was the worst," Glorfindel teased and Erestor hit him playfully. "But seriously, talking with Elrond is of not use and with Thranduil..." 

"Indeed, the Elvenking will not even listen to us."

"If we can not help the fathers, lets help the sons then."

"Legolas' included?" Erestor asked rising an elegant eyebrow.

"That child needs it."

"I thought you did not like him." At this Glorfindel rose his eyebrows questioningly. "Well, your exact words were 'Spoiled foolish brat.'"

"Fine, I did not like him," Erestor smiled triumphantly and Glorfindel rolled his eyes grinning, then he continued, "but that was before I saw the loneliness in his eyes."

"Then we should find them and soon, for I fear the animosity is taking hold of their hearts as well," Glorfindel nodded. "The three of them," Erestor said as he got up and helped Glorfindel to do so too.

            They walked in companionable silence searching the princes until they came to a part of the forest that was the middle way from the main talan (Galadriel and Celebron's) and the talan of the Lorién elves closer to them. There they find three blond elves lying on the ground. Rising their eyebrows both Imladris elves went to look closer.

"A prank of the twins?" Glorfindel asked, as he looked amused at Haldir, Rumil and Orophin.

"Maybe one of the young prince," Erestor said with a huge grin on his face. Glorfindel turned to looked at his lover.

"You enjoy this."

"I will never let them live this down."

"A pay back for the time they told how the twins covered you in flour?"

"No, you took revenge for me for that one, remember?"

"Then?"

"For the time they told how we were covered in mud."

"Oh! Sure, they owe us that one."

"So we wake them with...? By the Valar!" Erestor said when he saw a sighted in front of him that made him fall quiet. Glorfindel frowned and turned around to see what the dark hair elf had seen. 

"What in Elbereth's name?"

There, leaving the main talan was Legolas with a twin at each side. He was leaning on them for support, but the three seemed happy and enjoying each other company. Happy, until they spotted the two Noldor counselors looking at them.

"Now what?" asked Elrohir.

"It depends on how they will react," said Legolas a bit apprehensible, for he was the stranger.

"Do not worry," Elladan reassure him. "You are not alone," Elrohir nodded, but both twins didn't feel so sure, for their tutors had an unreadable face and that never was good.

To be continue…

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

May the Fantasy guide your voice, Artemisa


	11. Chapter X

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it. 

Author Notes: Thanks a lot to my Beta reader Katana, for her support and patience.

I'M ALIVE!!!!  Believe it or not I'm still in this world (unfortunately, I wish I were in Middle Earth… with elves :drool:)  Anyway, I had fallen in a void of time and before I realized it had passed more than a month since I update this!!!! I'M SO SORRY.

It won't happen again, because since I have already started classes again, I'll know in what day I'm living, so posts will have again their usual time updates (like once a week).

Special thanks to those wonderful readers that had reviewed and still are with me, I wish you all good luck in every day of your live Mellyn nin! Thank you for your encouragement!! 

Chapter X

Both groups remained as still as the marble statues elves were so fond of. It seemed that they weren't breathing and even the sweet wind had stopped playing with their silken hair.      

Legolas started feeling dizzy because, as Elladan had said, his stamina hadn't returned yet and he was still weak, but despite that fact he took away his arms from the twins' shoulders and stood proudly and looking every inch the prince he was. Elladan and Elrohir for their part weren't too happy with the Mirkwood prince's actions but said nothing, understanding their proud friend.

"Good morning, my princes," Erestor, eternally diplomatic, broke the uncomfortable silence with his characteristic charm and elegance.

"Good morning Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel," Legolas said bowing, biting his lips in pain as he did so. 

"How do you three fare in this fine morning?" Glorfindel said, a subtle way of asking if there was any problem.

"We are well, thank you," both twins answered.

"It is good, since here are three March wardens that do not seem quite well," Erestor said amused, looking at Haldir, Rumil and Orophin as they lay unconscious and sprawled before the party. He already had a plan: to see how the princes interacted so he could determine why they were together. He wasn't Elrond's counselor for nothing; his lover knew and trusted Elrond playing along with him.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked amused, but still on guard. These were after all, elves he and his brother considered as uncles.

"We were trusting that you could answer that" Glorfindel said. The atmosphere was tense and the most uncomfortable was Legolas. 

The blond prince had heard of the close relation the twins had with their father's friends and he was feeling that he was somehow starting an animosity between them and he believed himself being a horrible being, an intruder who only caused problems "but after all, am I not always the source of grief?" he thought. He had always been alone, but not anymore and still he remained being a burden to those few who cared for him, like his father and now the twins.

"It will be better…" Glorfindel's voice took Legolas out of his thoughts "… if we move them out of the path."

"Indeed." Erestor said quickly knowing the twins will want them to lie there and do something embarrassing to them. Like calling Celeborn or Galadriel for example.

"I will carry one of them," offered Legolas politely.

"NO!" both twins shouted. To this the elder elves raised their eyebrows in response.

"Why not?" asked Glorfindel. 

"Because he…" Elrohir started but couldn't think of something good as an excuse.

"Yes?" Erestor asked after a long moment of silence.

"Well, obviously because he is unable to," Elladan helped.

"Obviously," said Elrohir sarcastically and the older twin rolled his eyes.

            As all this happened Legolas calmly and painfully made his way to Orophin and lifted him with great effort, but managed it so that his suffering didn't show in his fair face. And when dealing with Haldir and his brothers, since elven emotions ran deep in their souls, when an elf was really, really shocked he is unresponsive to the world, not that elves got shocked too often. So it was no wonder that neither of the Lorién brothers awoke.

"Then what is the reason that Prince Legolas can not carry one of them?" Glorfindel and Erestor continue their interrogation.

"Please, do not call me by my title when formality does not require," Legolas said politely and a bit timid while standing behind them all with the March warden on his shoulders.

"YOU!" shouted the twins again. "We cannot leave you alone for a second! You are as bad as an elfling!" Erestor and Glorfindel gave them a hard look.

"Elladan, Elrohir remember your manners," Erestor said frowning, concerned that Legolas was going to react badly.

"You have manners?" Legolas playfully said in mock amazement. The two older Imladris elves froze.

"Well, better than you certainly…" Elladan continued his friend's play.

"…Elfling," Elrohir finished emphasizing the word. Legolas's face began a pout.

"What are you doing?" Erestor hissed alarmed, grabbing Elrohir with his hand and taking him some distance away as Glorfindel did the same with Elladan.

"Do not worry Lord Erestor, I take no offense," Legolas said quickly when he realized the counselors feared a diplomatic problem.

"So it seems," Glorfindel said looking at the calm prince. A long silence followed.

"You are pale," Glorfindel said to Legolas at last. "Are you well?"

"I am, thank you," Legolas said a bit too quickly. "Maybe we can…"

"Put the elf down," Elladan said appearing suddenly next to him, which was quite a feat since Legolas was several steps away from them.

"But…"

"'Las at least leave him to me," Elrohir said. Erestor and Glorfindel stared them, not believe what they had just heard. 

"'Las?" whispered Glorfindel. Erestor only shuddered.

Legolas, not very happy at all, passed Orophin to the younger twin, but feeling the tremor on Legolas' body, Elrohir put Orophin on the ground again and helped the blond prince to stay still.

"I told you, you are not recovered yet," Elladan whispered next to him. All this very subtle so the other elves didn't suspect anything.

"We better go and find your father and ours," Elrohir said agreeing with his brother. "You need to rest for tomorrow."

"But Lord Glorfindel and Erestor?"

"They will be the second people to know of the truce between the princes of Imladris and the prince of Mirkwood, along with our grandparents of course."

"That is if grandmother does not know yet."

"True," Elladan said smiling.

"but…"

"No buts."

"You know, you are sounding like my father."

"That's too scary to even think about," Elladan said in mock terror while Elrohir pouted. Legolas just smiled a little completely amused.

"Taking your leave, we need to tend to some urgent matters elsewhere," Elrohir began aloud.

"But we will be delighted if we can meet in the afternoon in our room," Elladan finished.

"Children," Glorfindel began looking meaningfully at the princes, Legolas included. "Whatever you are going to do, do it wisely." 

Elladan and Elrohir smiled at him, because they had understood what their tutor had told them. With those few words, Glorfindel had said that they were mature enough to handle a difficult situation and that they had his and Erestor trust in whatever they were planning with the son of the king of their enemy realm.

Without another word, they parted ways. Legolas bowing a little in a polite farewell.

"I believe that those insane twins had surprised us again Glor," Erestor said looking the way the princes had left.

"Indeed, for here we were thinking that Elrond and Thranduil's animosity will affected them,"

"And instead they seem to understand each other quite well."

Both knew that a friendship had begun forming, because never before had the twins shared whispers with another elf, but only with themselves along with the fact that Legolas' eyes weren't lonely and lost anymore.

"So only time will tell what is going to happen."

"'Tor if our dear and eccentric friends find out that their sons are getting along well and are planning to hunt together instead of each other there is going to be trouble."

"I do not disagree, but we are in Lothlorién, Galadriel and Celeborn will prevent any harm."

"If they do not go mad first."

Waving a hand carelessly, Erestor approached the still shocked march guardians. Glorfindel rolled his eyes. They will help their lord and friend and their long lost friend, but not even they will be able to do it alone, they needed help as well. Some trusted elves that knew most of Galadriel and Celeborn's secrets as well as the Elvenking and Lord of Imladris. And they didn't know when the children will decide to give the "happy" news of their newfound friendship.  

"So, how will we awake them?" the dark hair elf asked mischievously glaring at Haldir and his brothers.

            *****

"Are you really well?" Elrohir asked in concern.

"You are hurt too," Legolas said changing the subject.

"I did not bleed almost to death," 

"He did not," Elladan agree.

"We better prepare to speak with our fathers," Legolas again change the subject and the twins smiled amused, but not too amused as to not keep an eye on him.

"So what is the plan?" Elladan asked.

"I think you should fetch your father, I will fetch mine and we will met near the Anduin, under the sixth Mallorn to the left of where the boats are," Legolas suggested. 

"Do you think it will be better in an open space?" Elladan asked.

"If it goes ill, we can run for our lives, take a boat go to Mithlond and take a ship to the Undying Lands," Legolas explained merry.

"Now I understand why Mithrandir calls you the "crazy son of Thranduil"," Elrohir said mischievously.

"Well the reason is quite simple, for it is the same why he calls you the "insane twins"," Legolas said laughing.

            They enjoy each other company a little while, then sighing they parted ways, to find their fathers and to face what seemed to be quite difficult times.

To be continue…

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

May the Fantasy guide your voice, Artemisa


	12. Chapter XI

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it. 

Author Notes: I did not plan this delay, I am sorry! I was delayed AND my Beta was delayed and the Universe delayed too, that is the reason of this late post. 

Again I want to thank all you wonderful reviewers that are beginning to discover another meaning for the word patience. ^_^

And a big thanks to my special Beta reader Katana, because even in hard times she supports me and keeps beta reading my stories. You are really special mellon nin and remember that I will always be here for you!

IMPORTANT: 

For all of you that don't read the author notes, read this for it is very important to understand some things in the story. In this crazy dimension of mine the house of Oropher is blood related to Celeborn and so Thingol. Also Celeborn is several years older than Oropher. In reality there is a possibility, but we will never know.

Chapter XI

"You must understand Celeborn, it is not that simple," Thranduil said. As he did, the lord of Lothlorién could have sworn that in his friend's voice there was a note of sadness present. __

"I know it is everything but simple, my friend, but you need to face it. We are in difficult times and alliances need to be formed. I know how hard it is for you, for I know what happened between the two of you, but I am asking this as Galadriel is now talking with Elrond, for the sake of our race,"Celeborn tempered calmly_._ __

"He was in part, responsible for my Father's dead!" Tharnduil who was facing the window not really looking at the breathtaking view, spun around with anger.

 "He was not!" came the firm rebuke._ "_Andneither was Oropher responsible for the dead of Gil Galad and deep in your heart you both know this," Celeborn said his voice low and frustrated. How many times had he had to have this conversation with both the King of Mirkwood and the Lord of Imladris? 

Sighing in frustration and rage, Thranduil turned to the window again. He had recognized the fact that the mighty lord of Lorién was beginning to become annoyed and he knew better than to keep feeding the fire. After all, he had known his kinsman all his life for Celeborn was even older than his own father Oropher had been.

For a long moment, both rulers remained silent, each one lost in their own thoughts. After a moment Thranduil heard the soft noise of Celeborn's cloths as he made his way to the door.

"It pains my heart to see two of the elves I cared for a misunderstanding and it burns by soul to see that both are too stubborn to accept that what happened was nobody's fault." As Celeborn opened the door he sighed sadly "Oropher would not have wanted you to blame Elrond, even if he did not let it show, he praised him as a son for his deep friendship with you. I know this because he told me." With that he departed, leaving a shocked King of Mirkwood alone, lost in a maelstrom of turbulent thoughts. In his wide cerulean blue eyes, tears were forming.      

*****

"You need to see the consequences of your acts; you are not a herald anymore,"

"I know,"

"As the leader of one of the few elven realms you need to put aside your personal problems,"

"I know,"

"Or resolved them at least. Even if you hold Oropher responsible of the dead of Erenion, which you know he was not, Thranduil is not to pay for his father's actions,"

"I know,"

"Since the beginning of this Third Age, the remaining elven realms have heldanimosity towards the other and this weaken us.  We are facing dire times and we can not afford internal problems to destroy us."

"I know,"

"The only solution is a race united by thought and mind,"

"I know,"

Galadriel sighed and threw a frustrated glance to the Lord of Imladris, who was leaning on the wall opposite where she was seated. "It is clear where the twins get their brilliant answers when they are lectured" she thought. "Well, I will say something you certainly do not know, my dear child," she announced, turning stern, endless blue eyes on the comparably younger elf before her. 

"All this time, you have been in a silent war with your past time best friend, thinking that in some way you are being true to the memory of Erenion, since he openly disliked the late Sindarian King, but a fact unknown to you wasthat Gil Galad was very fond of the Oropherion." At this Elrond's gray eyes wide with shock, met the solemn blue ones of Galadriel. She stood up and walked to the door. "Think of Elrond, you are just hurting yourself in a misguided loyalty, for I am sure my cousin's son would not have wanted it this way." And with that she departed. __

"I…" and Elrond bit his lower lip so hard that he soon tasted blood, but only the shadows surrounding him were witness.__

            *****

Legolas sighed in exhaustion. He had just covered half the distance to his father's personalrooms and he had already spend most of the strength he had gathered in the night. But he was determinate to talk to his father.

"Although it would not be very wise if I collapse in front of him," he whispered wryly 

"Indeed it would be not," a soft musical voice agreed behind him.

"I must be delirious, for know I am listening the voice of an elf that should not be here"  

Soft laugher and a harp accord was his answer.

"I must be dreaming," said Legolas again this time sure it was whom he thought it was.

"No, you are not, which I am glad of it, since I am not sure of wanting to be in your dreams, for I do not know what I will find in them."

"Pardon me?" Legolas said blushing at the meaning of his friend's words. Still he didn't turn around, too dizzy to be sure he will not fall from said action. __

Again laugher filled the air with a warm, encasing glow. "You understood my meaning from the way your voice sounded."

"Indeed, but I know you can not be here, so I must being crazy if I am not dreaming or delirious."

"To that I will not disagree, but since craziness is your normal state, I think you have nothing to worry about"

"Very well, enough of teasing me" Legolas said with good humor and turned around. In that second he felt his knees giving out, but he didn't fall to the floor, since strong yet elegant arms supported him. Legolas looked at the concerned face of Lindir. __

"You have not being joking about collapsing in front of King Thranduil," the minstrel of Imladris said with a mixture of amusement and worry.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked him while the Noldor elf help him down below a mallorn.

"Apparently saving you from certain death at you father's hands, crazy leaf. You know he does not like it when you are hurt." Legolas glare daggers at him.  __

He had known Lindir when he was leading a patrol of Mirkwood. The minstrel had been on his way to Lothlorién along with other Noldor when a big orc party attacked them, making the company split in two. One group headed to the Golden Woods and the other ended up in Mirkwood surrounded by spiders. Legolas and his patrol had quickly help them and after that, despite he had learn they were from Imladris, continued helping them until they reached the north-eastern border of Lorién. In that time the dark haired minstrel and the blond prince had learned to understand each other quite well.

            Time passed only to revel that Lindir was friend of Haldir, Rumil and Orophin while on the other hand, the brothers and Legolas were already friends, so that was how they started to befriend each other. Legolas believed in liking people for what they were and not from where they came.__

            Lindir had seen the deep loneliness in Legolas' eyes and that was what had motivated him to get to know the eccentric prince better.  In time he soon realized how special Legolas was, and had confided him with his secret: he was not only Imladris' head minstrel, but Elrond's spy on human and dwarven lands. A secret known only by Elrond and his family (including chief advisor and seneschal), the Lords of Lorién and their three favored march wardens, Cirdan and Thranduil (the last one being something Legolas hadn't understood yet). __

"You look tired," Lindir said.

"Thank you,"

"I recommend you to rest a little if you are going to see the King."

"I can not rest; we need to be in some place soon."

"Indeed," the dark haired elf said as he went to pick up his harp. Then he returned and sat at the younger elf's side and started playing a melody. __

"I wish I could stay a little longer, since it has been many moons since last I saw you, but I really need to be going." With a nodding Legolas left Lindir, who just looked at him until he could not saw him anymore, never stopping to play his song.__

            *****

"So here we are," Elladan said, resignedly. __

"We are here indeed," Elrohir agreed in a similar tone. Both stared at the closed doors of Elrond's room.

"It was fast, too fast to my liking and yet I want this to be even faster so we can be over with it," the younger twin spoke with a note of wry amusement, mixed with hesitance. __

"Yes, sailing to the Undying Lands as we feel the sea air which will be carrying our Father's and Thranduil's shouts may be easier." __

"If they do not die of shock or anger first. In that case, we will be traveling with a very heavy and guilty heart, but he is worth the risk." __

"I agree, I would go to Mordor if that meant we can keep this friendship that is forming." __

"So…"

"So,"

And both knocked the door at the same time. 

"Enter," a deep voice from within said and smiling to each other in courage, they went in. __

"Father," both said at the same time.

"We need you to come," Elladan started.

"It is of great importance for us," Elrohir continue.

"Is everything alright?" asked Elrond quietly. The words of Galadriel still rang clearly in his ears.__

"Of course father, nothing to worry about," Elrohir said, assuring his father. Elladan turned to look at him as if he had sprung three arms and the younger twin quickly elbowed him in the ribs. Elladan just rolled his eyes.

"Please Father?" Elrohir said.

"Very well." Elrond had decided he need a distraction from all the Mirkwood vs Imladris antics and his sons had arrived just in time to save him from such headaches. "Surely they had played another prank to Haldir or his brothers, or even on Lindir who was supposed to arrived today," the Lord of Rivendel thought as he continued to walk with his sons. __

            *****

"Father, Can I come in?" said Legolas a bit shyly. __

"Of course Legolas," Thranduil said frowning when he saw his son. Standing up from the plush chair near the table he had been occupying, he approached to the prince's side. __

"You are pale, what have you been doing?" 

"I want to tell you, that is the reason why I am here."

"Then I am listening," Tharnduil said with concern. Has his son had done something rash or foolish? __

"Not in this place, if you would come with me…" __

"Legolas, you know that I have things to attend to, but if this is it important to you, I will accompany you."

"It is indeed very important to me," Legolas' said all weakness and dizziness forgotten with the anxiety, fear, joy and a hundred more emotions. __

So Thraunduil went with him.

            *****

Celeborn and Galadriel had met immediately after they had left each lord's rooms.

"This is going to be difficult" Celeborn sighed reaching for his wife's hand and holding it tenderly. They started walking through the mallorns, peaceful and content with each other's presence. __

"As it always has been since the Battle of Dargolad, but now they have something they did not back then." __

"So it seems," Celeborn said thoughtfully. 

"I heard Lindir was here and I am in the mood for a song, a battle song." __

"About an Elvenking and a half-elven lord who ripped each others throats open?" __

"No, about two cousins who were friends, but Destiny made them enemies."

"At one point, they left all the hatred and anger behind and showed true friendship. I like that, (1)" Celeborn nodded pleased. 

The Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods followed the sweet melody that appeared to be emerging from the trees themselves. Some elves had already gathered around Lindir and some had even joined him with other instruments. When all of them saw their Lords, they bowed respectfully and after Celeborn and Galadriel were comfortable seated, the music started again.

To Be Continue…

(1) Referring to Mahedros son of Feanor and Fingon son of Fingolfin. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

May the Fantasy guide your voice, Artemisa


	13. Chapter XII

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes:hides behind Lindir: I know it's been almost a year, but I'm still alive and although this is a short chapter, it is my return to the living.

I hope to post soon (like next week) to amend for the long waiting and hopefully (if the Valar will) the chapter will be longer. So… Um… here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. :smiles sweetly:

I must add that by beta has disappeared (I don't blame her, really) so I'm in search of another one. Sorry for the mistakes then, English is not my mother tongue.

IMPORTANT:

For all of you that don't read the author notes, read this for it is very important to understand some things in the story that had changed. At the beginning I said there were only three elven realms: Lothlorién, Mirkwood and Imladris; well, now Mithlond is added for the benefit of the story and the Errant company of Gildor is also present and already wandering, not only the western part of Middle Earth, but most Middle Earth (save Mordor, Angmar and Harad for obvious reasons). As I have said Thranduil (and so Legolas) are kin to Celeborn (true Tolkien did not say it, but he didn't deny it and the blood relationship can be very probable).

In this story, Galion is not the manservant of Thranduil, but his counselor, a role that is like Erestor to Elrond.

Sorry for the waiting!

Chapter XII

Lindir saw the mighty Lords of Lorién approaching his way and not stopping his song he looked at them carefully and after a moment he knew that something was going to happen, even if he couldn't figured out what, but remembering the conversation he had with Legolas he felt that somehow it will make a great change in the life of many. So greeting them with a respectful nod, he started a new song, one which spoke about hope and the continue change of life.

The Wind suddenly increased and played with the minstrel's words and melodies, carrying them as a sweet whisper in the distance.

Elrond looked for the hundredth time at the twins while they made their way to the appointed place and for the hundredth time the twins pretended that they didn't notice their father's attempts to make eye contact, for they knew that the instant their eyes met, his father would guess that something was amiss.

And so the three Noldor walked in a silence that was heavier by the moment as the came closer to the place where Destiny will be reveled.

Legolas felt he was out of breath, but didn't dare to show anything. The walk was proving difficult and he was wary for his wound could reopen anytime soon. He was not doubting the healing abilities of the twins, after all their father was the best healer in all of Middle Earth, but he had put a lot of pressure on the injure and had not rested as he should have.

Fortunately Thranduil was too distracted with the beauty of Lorién to notice anything, he could felt that something wasn't right with his son, but he knew for experience that when Legolas didn't want to talk there was no power which made him say a word. Patience was a virtue, or so had said Cirdan once, and being a king of a constantly threaten kingdom, he had had the time to practice the most needed patience.

And so the walk in a silence that boded sky clouds. The calm before the storm.

When Haldir opened his eyes felt, more than saw two amused presences. As he sat up he was greeted by two pairs of laughing eyes: one azure blue, the other a steal gray. And above them a familiar ceiling. A very familiar ceiling. In fact it was the ceiling of his talan, the one he shared with his brothers.

And he remembered what had happened and in what state this two elves must have found him.

He deeply desired that the Earth open suddenly and eat him whole, but as moments passed and the Earth remain still, he suppress a moan and faced the two Imladris elves, who by the way, were trying hard not to laugh.

"It is time you open your fair eyes, dear friend, for we were starting to worry" Glorfindel said with mock relief.

"I am so sorry to have worried you" he said in mock concern "But I do not thing that much time have passed"

"Indeed not, for what is a couple of days?" replied Erestor.

"WHAT! It… it can not be… I…"

"Relax, dear march guardian, it had only been a couple of hours, maybe few more. By now you should now the wicked Chief Advisor of Imladris" Glorfindel said with a hearty laugh. Erestor shoved him playfully after making a heartbroken gesture.

The sinda elf after glared daggers at Erestor. That glaring had brought the enemy to a panic attack more than once, but the Chief Advisor only smiled amused.

"You see, we saw you in a deep predicament, for we know how you would hate to be seen in that… funny situation, so, good friends as we are, decided to help you and your cute little brothers" said Erestor enjoying every gesture Haldir was trying hard to suppress. Trying and failing.

"Um… older brother, I think we have a problem" said Orophin who was just regaining conscious. Rumil was looking at the two Imladris' elves with a mixture of panic and amusement.

"This is one of the rare occasions that I must agree with you" responded Haldir and turned to look at the sky. Maybe the pretty sky would eat him hole if the earth hadn't wanted (surely because they were high in a talan)

"Well, this is it" Elladan said as they reached the appointed place. Elrohir just watched the darkening sky in complete silence.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Elrond asked pushing aside all other thoughts. His sons had always been first of all.

"Well, we are afraid…"

"That we must wait" began Elladan and finished Elrohir.

"Wait? Listen my children, you know that you always come first in my live, but right now if this matter is not of great importance and it can wait, I will ask you to approach to me later, for I have other things to attend to"

"No! Father please, we are waiting for someone" Elrohir said a little louder than usual. He was getting nervous and as well as his twin knew that if Legolas didn't arrive soon it would be worst.

"Who are we waiting for? Just what is going on?" the Lord of Imladris demanded, but when the twins were starting to get corned a voice made them all keep silence.

"Legolas, I will not ask another time, tell me what is the matter, and by Elbereth sake, why are you so pale?" the powerful yet melodic voice of Thranduil could be heard.

Elrond went very still, his features hardening, his eyes as hard as cold steal. In matter of seconds, Legolas came into view followed by the king of Eryn Lasgalen and it didn't take long for the two Lords to cross sights.

Everything went still. The sweet breeze that was playing lightly with the hairs and robes suddenly stopped and the trees silenced their voices in order to become ancient witnesses of the coming confrontation.

Thranduil wanted to demanded why were the Noldor were there, angry at such intrusion, as he saw the situation, but then he remembered Celebron's words and all thoughts of wrath were lost in the sight of his once best friend.

As for Elrond he was able only to remember Galdriel's haunting voice over and over again as he looked into those azure eyes he once knew so well.

The princes stood still, exchanging apprehensive glances and nervous smiles, trying to give the other a courage neither of them were so sure anymore.

Tharnduil was the first to reacted, forgetting his early question about his son's welfare.

"Explain" was all he said, but that was enough to cold Legolas' blood, for the tune of his father's usual smooth voice was now full of emotion, anger, sadness and a mixture of things that made the silvan prince shiver.

"Father" Legolas made a bow "My lord" he turned to bow to Elrond. Thranduil went pale.

"Father" the twins bowed as fast as they could, preventing the older elves to say anything. "My lord" they now bowed to Thranduil and it was Elrond's turn to pale.

Both rules didn't know what to think anymore when the tree princes walked close to each other. The twins frown as they saw how weary Legolas looked, but with pleading eyes and a silent message the blond prince managed to adverted their attention, after all he excelled in that art and it was not the time or the place to be concern about him.

"We asked you to come here, because we…" Elladan ,as usual behan, putting emphasis in we.

"…need to tell you something of great importance" continued Elrohir.

"Although we know you will find this hard to understand, we want you to know" Legolas said, and if it didn't completed the sentences as the twins' did, there was certainly a deep connection between the three.

Connection that both rulers notice, and with the realization came the dread all animosity forgotten for the moment, this couldn't be happening, could it?

To Be Continue…

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy) and again, sorry for the long waiting.

May the Fantasy guide your voice, Artemisa


End file.
